In The Arms Of An Angel
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: Yugi Moto has been suffering lots of pain and devesitation ever since his parents have died. Its too much for him! Yugi is planning to kill himself. But before he could, he meets a new class mate that is destined to save him from his life and past. Epilo!
1. Prologue

**I'm so sorry, I had to repost my fic because FF.Net deleted my other account. Sorry for the inconvenience**  
  
In The Arms Of An Angel  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Yugi Moto lived a happy life with his parents while he was a child. His parents and him would go for walks every Sunday and take him to his favorite playground when he was young. His father was a police officer and his mother was a homemaker. Although Yugi had no friends, he was quite a happy child and barely showed any signs of sadness.  
  
But one day, on a cold Wednesday evening in October, Yugi's happiness turned into utter sadness when Yugi's father was shot while on patrol. The doctors from the General Hospital phoned Mrs. Moto and told her that her husband was shot in the chest and he didn't have much longer to live. They couldn't do anything for him because someone found him hours later after he was shot; he had lost a lot of blood so it is too late for them to give him a blood transfusion. Yugi and his mother rushed to the hospital as fast as they could to see Mr.Moto once last time. But once they got there, they were too late, Mr.Moto was gone.  
  
Yugi mourned for the lost of his father as well his mother for months. His mother fell into a deep depression after her husband's death; she barely ate, barely took care of Yugi, and barely did anything. Months later, Yugi's mother was sent to a hospital after Yugi found her on the floor in her bedroom, bleeding and barely breathing; she attempted to kill herself.  
  
Yugi was sent to stay with his Grandfather while his mother stayed in the hospital. While living with his Grandfather, Yugi was forcing himself to believe that his mother would live and that everything would be alright. Sadly, Mrs.Moto killed herself by taking massive dozes of pills she took from other patients. She was found lying in her bed, cold, and not responding by her nurse. Yugi was so devastated when he found out that his mother died. Yugi became utterly depressed that he didn't smile, laugh, or show any kinds of emotion for months.  
  
Worried over his Grandson, Mr.Moto tried everything in his power to help out Yugi. He managed to make Yugi smile a few times when he told him stories about how happy his parents were when Yugi was born. But it wasn't helping much considering the abuse Yugi was receiving at school.  
  
Yugi had no friends, the kids picked on him. Sometimes, Yugi would come home with cuts, bruises, and a bloody nose. His Grandfather suspected that Yugi was being bullied, but Yugi would deny it and make up an excuse that he hurt himself from playing; the bullies have threatened him no to tell his parents about him getting bullied by them.  
  
Years had gone by and Yugi still had no friends. He is now seven-teen years old and attending high school. Nothing seemed to change, people continued to pick on him because he was a lot shorter then the rest of the boys there.  
  
Yugi finally broke and couldn't take all of this pain that kept coming to him. He decided it was best that he shouldn't be living anymore; he was planning to commit suicide. Little did Yugi know, someone has been watching him go through all this pain for many years. That person is about to reveal itself to Yugi and save him from all of his suffering, when the time is right. For now, the person is hiding while watching Yugi, readying itself for the day it will show itself to Yugi.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1: Rescue Me

Chapter 1: Rescue Me  
  
It was a beautiful spring, Saturday, morning and Yugi Moto was on his way to school. He woke up this morning hoping that it would be Sunday; he dreaded school because the bullies there have chosen him as their personal kick doll, but his hopes were crushed when he found out it was Saturday.  
  
Yugi went to school early to avoid the bullies that usually wait for him at the school gate. He went to the library to do some of his homework, and to hide from the bullies.  
  
He sat down at an empty desk, near the library computers, and pulled out his textbooks and workbooks.  
  
"I hope they don't find me here," he thought to himself. "But then again, they fear the library so I'm safe for now."  
  
He opened up his Science book and began to quietly read out loud.  
  
"Lets see..the human body, diseases," he whispered to himself while scanning through his Science book.  
  
The sound of the library door opening caused his head to jerk up in fear. He blinked as a young man that looked about his age stepped into the library.  
  
Yugi hid his face behind his book as he eyes studied the young man. The man looking around the library quietly, as if he was looking for someone.  
  
"Wow. He looks like me...except that his eyes are red and he is a lot taller." he thought to himself.  
  
The young man has blonde, red, and black hair, blood red eyes, stood five foot nine inches, and wore a school the school's uniform and a black collar around his neck.  
  
Yugi watched as the young man took a step then turned his gaze to him. Yugi jumped a little and jerked his head down to go back to his studies. The young man smiled and walked over to him while Yugi pretended to study his notes.  
  
"Hello there," said the young man as he stood near Yugi's side. "Sorry if I startled you, it wasn't my intention."  
  
Yugi lifted his head and looked into the young man's eyes. The young man was smiling at him. Yugi was surprised that this man was talking to him politely, this never happened before.  
  
"He looks kind," he thought. "I best say hello back, I don't want to offend him." His mouth twitched into a wide smile.  
  
"Hi there," he replied. "I am Yugi Moto." He held out his hand towards the young man.  
  
"My name is Seiya Yamuko," said the young man as he took Yugi's small hand in his. "I just transferred here today and sneaked away from this boring principle that was showing me around. He kept saying the word "Education" and it drove me nuts. I escaped from him and found the library. I decided to hide here till the bell rings."  
  
Yugi giggled and released his hand.  
  
"Hitashi-san can be a bore sometimes," said Yugi. "Not many people seem to like him because he is obsessed with Education."  
  
Seiya nodded his head.  
  
"Why are you here alone?" he asked Yugi. "Where are you friends? They haven't shown up yet I take it?"  
  
He blinked as Yugi suddenly lowered his head sadly.  
  
"I...I don't have any friends to be honest," Yugi said sadly. "No one here seems to want to be my friend. I had no friends ever since I came to school."  
  
Seiya seemed quite surprised. "No friends? Perhaps people just don't know you because you're shy. Maybe if you talk to them I'm sure they will like you."  
  
Yugi continued to have his sad expression. "I doubt it. What class are you being put in?"  
  
Seiya noted the fact that Yugi really didn't want to talk about friends. He decided to go along with his sudden subject change.  
  
"I am not sure to be honest, I ran away before he could tell me," he explained. "I best go back before he thinks someone kidnapped me."  
  
Yugi once again nodded and smiled up at Seiya.  
  
"I hope that we see each other again," said Yugi cheerfully. "I am so happy that someone finally talked to me."  
  
Seiya looked at him, smiled, and returned the nod.  
  
"I'd like to see you again as well, Yugi Moto," agreed Seiya. "I am pretty sure our paths will cross again."  
  
Yugi watched as Seiya turned and walked casually out of the library. He softly sighed and turned his head towards the clock.  
  
"Ack! Its almost time for class!" he cried. He quickly shovelled his books and papers into his backpack and fled out of the library as fast as he could.  
  
Yugi ran past Seiya without even noticing him. Seiya lifted his head and watched as the speeding Yugi ran up the stairs. He couldn't help but chuckle  
  
"Soon little Yugi, our paths will cross again," he said as his lips stretched into a grin. "And you will find some friends, I guarantee it."  
  
***  
  
"Settle down class, settle down," said Mr.Botami.  
  
Yugi's classroom was always crazy when it comes to the mornings, the teens would be throwing paper, pencils, and other things at each other while the teacher wasn't around. The teacher happened to come in while two boys were having a paper ball war.  
  
"Katsuya-san," yelled Mr Botami. "Stop throwing paper at Hiroto-san! You are in High School not Nursery School."  
  
The mean looking boy named Jounouchi lifted his head and scowled at his teacher.  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya is seventeen years old and he has blonde hair, brown eyes, stands six foot one inches and has a bad attitude.  
  
Honda Hiroto, Jounouchi's friend, is also seventeen with dark and light brown hair, green eyes, and he is the same height as Jounouchi.  
  
"Ok Ok." grumbled Jounouchi as he plopped down into his desk and folded his arms.  
  
Honda picked up a ball of paper by his feet and chucked it at Jounouchi's head when Mr.Botami wasn't looking. The paper ball hit his head and fell to the floor. Jounouchi growled at Honda and looked as though he was leap out of his desk and pounce onto him but couldn't because the teacher was looking at the entire class.  
  
"Now then, I'd like to announce that there is a new student among us," announced the teacher.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attentions towards the teacher.  
  
"His name is Seiya Yamuko, he just transferred here from Red Star High."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened when he recognized the boy's, that he met in the library, name.  
  
"I'd like you all to make him feel welcome here. Come in and meet the class, Yamuko-san."  
  
Everyone watched as Seiya walked through the opened door, over to the teacher, and stood in front of the class with his eyes closed, arms folded, and head slightly lowered. The room filled with whispers as they observed their new classmate.  
  
"Yamuko-san, there is a free seat behind Katsuya-san," said the teacher, pointing towards the seat behind Jounouchi. "Katsuya-san, behave yourself." Jounouchi was about to chuck his ruler at Honda's head but Mr.Botami caught him.  
  
"Yea ya, I hear ya," he said as he lowered his ruler and watched Seiya walk towards the desk behind him. Seiya took as seat after winking at Yugi. Yugi smiled at him and waved.  
  
"You know the shrimp?" asked Jounouchi as he nodded his head towards Yugi. Seiya turned in his seat and looked sternly at him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. I just met him today," he replied. "He seems really friendly." Jounouchi snorted slightly. Seiya frowned. "Do you have something against him?"  
  
"No, I just don't really know him," responded Jounouchi. "He barely talks to anyone, he only talks to the teacher."  
  
"Well..maybe you should get to know him, he is very nice," said Seiya as he smiled at Jounouchi. "Why don't you talk to him at lunch or something?"  
  
Jounouchi shrugged and looked away, silent. Seiya sighed and turned around to face the teacher who pulled out his History book and told everyone else to take down notes while he reads out loud.  
  
While the teacher was reading History of America out to the entire class, Seiya was taking notes while darting his eyes to Yugi, and back to the teacher. Yugi was sitting back in his chair lifting his head to listen to the teacher, then lowering his head to jot down notes in his notebook. He smiled at Yugi then turned his full attentions back to the teacher.  
  
***  
  
The day has ended. Yugi had run out of the class just as the second the bell rang. Curious about why Yugi ran out like he saw death himself, Seiya followed after him.  
  
Staying close yet distant from Yugi, Seiya hid himself behind doorways then continued following him when it was safe. He followed Yugi out of the school and tried to catch up with him.  
  
Yugi ran towards the gate, but hands shot out and grabbed him. Seiya watched as five men stepped out from behind the gate while one of them held poor Yugi up by the collar. He moved towards a tree and hid behind there. He leaned his ear close and held his breath while trying to listen in on what Yugi's captive was saying.  
  
"Tried to run away from us again, Moto?" said Upperclassmen Juka Zetei as he held Yugi close to his face. "That's very mean of you when all we want to do is be your friend." The four men behind him began to laugh. "Now, where is the four thousand yen you owe me?"  
  
"I-I-I-I." stuttered Yugi. "I don't have it Juka.I told you it will take me awhile to get it for you." After saying that, Juka punched Yugi's jaw hard, causing him to cry out in pain. Seiya flinched then hissed at Juka.  
  
"Wrong answer," said Juka. "Hand it over or suffer another beating."  
  
The men behind him were cheering for Juka to beat Yugi to a bloody pulp while they cracked their knuckles. Suddenly, the school doors slammed opened. Everyone, including Seiya, turned his head towards Jounouchi and Honda who were standing at the entrance of the school.  
  
"Hey you punks, put him down," growled Jounouchi. "You should learn to pick on people your own size."  
  
Juka smirked a little.  
  
"Jou's right, Yugi didn't do anything to you guys," determined Honda. "Put him down and leave him be."  
  
"If I don't, what are you going to do," asked Juka. "Are you going to throw your baby rattles at me?"  
  
Juka smirked as his gang once again laughed at his dumb joke. Jounouchi puffed his cheeks up angerly and charged towards him with one fist up.  
  
"I am going to knock all of your teeth out just for saying that, you bastard!" yelled Jounouchi as he threw a punch towards Juka's face.  
  
Juka stepped the to side and kneed him in the stomach when Jou stumbled. Jounouchi inhaled a sharp breath of pain and fell to the ground while he clutched his stomach. Yugi gasped.  
  
"Jou!" cried Honda.  
  
Honda turned and growled at Juka's gang as they started to kick Jounouchi's body; his clenched his teeth in pain. He charged at Juka and spun on his heel to kick Juka in the head. Juka caught his foot pulled it upward and made him fall face forward onto the ground.  
  
"Pathetic," said Juka as he released Honda's leg. Honda groaned in pain. Yugi looked horrified as Juka's gang started kicking at both Honda and Jounouchi.  
  
"Stop it!" he cried as he tried to struggle out of Juka's grip. "Please stop it!"  
  
Juka's grip on him tightened as he lifted him higher into the air. Juka started to send many punches at his face and body with his free hand.  
  
"I am not through with you yet," said Juka as Yugi made sounds of pain from his punches. "I am going to make you wish you were never born!"  
  
He stopped punching Yugi suddenly and tossed his sore body high into the air. Juka watched with a smirk on his face as Yugi started falling towards the ground. Suddenly, something whipped by grabbed Yugi before he could hit the ground and made him disappear. Juka blinked and looked around when Yugi wasn't in sight.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
He turned around when he felt someone's finger tapping his shoulder. His looked down to see Seiya holding a frightened Yugi in his arms. Seiya did not look amused, he is quite angry. His blood red eyes were filled with a murderous, blood thirsty, look.  
  
"If you value your life, I suggest you and your friends leave Yugi and his friends alone," said Seiya in a very calm voice.  
  
Juka threw his head back and laughed hard at Seiya's request.  
  
"Me? Back off?" laughed Juka. "Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from punks like you."  
  
Juka slapped his knee and continued to laugh hard. "Once I'm done laughing, I'm going to beat you like I did with the shimp."  
  
Seiya shook his head at Juka's ignorance and sighed as he gently put Yugi down.  
  
"Wrong answer," said Seiya as he stepped closer to Juka. "I guess I have no choice but to help you make a better decision."  
  
Juka continued to laugh, but his laughter was cut short when Seiya sent a strong punch right into his abdomen. His gang stopped what they were doing and turned to gap at Juka as he stumbled back and fell to a knee while clutching his abdomen.  
  
"I'll ask you once more," said Seiya in a dangerously calm voice. "Leave Yugi and his friends alone or I'll make you cry for your mommy."  
  
Juka glared into his blood red eyes and spat at him. Seiya backed away to avoid the spit and his eyes followed it before it hit the ground. Once it did, he lifted his eyes to stare back into Juka's.  
  
When Seiya's eyes came in contact with his, Juka watched as Seiya was suddenly swallowed up by a mysterious darkness. Juka looked around and panicked when he saw that he was alone. All he could see was endless darkness.  
  
"Whe...where is everyone.?" said Juka as he felt his entire body starting to shake. "Where am I?"  
  
He continued to look around as he got to his feet.  
  
"I have warned you," Seiya's voiced echoed through the darkness. "Now you have opened the door to your punishment for the crimes you committed."  
  
Suddenly, a green goo substance pooled around his feet. He looked down and screamed in horror as the green goo grabbed onto his ankles and started pulling him downward.  
  
"No! Help! Help me!!!" he cried as he tried to step out of the green goo, but it was like the most stickiest glue. He continued to scream as the green goo sucked his entire body down in a fast motion, making a sick slurping sound. He continued screaming as his mouth filled with the green goo and he started to choke.  
  
Everything fades back to the school gate. Juka's friends have gathered around him, muttering softly and asking him what's wrong. He was laying on the ground, crying, and calling for his mother.  
  
"Mommy," he sobbed as he curled up into a tight ball, his hand balled up against his mouth. "I'm scared...I'm so scared. I don't want to die.."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Seiya is carrying Yugi on his back while Honda and Jounouchi are limping after him; Seiya told them to leave after Juka started screaming in fear.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Yugi whose eyes were wider then saucers. "I've never seen him look so scared, it was like he saw a ghost."  
  
"I have my ways of telling people to back off when they don't listen to me," replied Seiya with a frown on his face. "I have warned the ignorant bastard and then, after some 'convincing' he saw that I meant business."  
  
"That was so cool when you made him scream. Did you used some mind trick or something?" ask Jounouchi. " If you did, can you teach me? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
He tried to jump up and down with excitement, but that was a bad move since his body is aching quite badly. Honda couldn't help but snicker over his stupidity while Jou moaned in pain.  
  
"Sorry, Jou," said Seiya with a smile on his face. "I don't reveal my secrets or tricks to anyone."  
  
Jounouchi started to pout as Seiya turned his head to look at Yugi.  
  
"For now." he thought to himself as he continued to walk down the street with Honda and Jounouchi.  
  
They arrived at Yugi's home (which is also his Grandfather's game shop) and Yugi let them inside.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi called in a pained as Seiya carried him in and the other two teens followed them inside. His Grandpa walked out of the kitchen to greet him but he stopped when he saw the three wounded teens.  
  
"What happened?" asked his Grandfather in a worried tone.  
  
Seiya carried Yugi towards the living room to lay him down. Honda and Jounouchi followed Seiya into the living room.  
  
"Bully trouble," muttered Seiya.  
  
Yugi made a whimpering noise when Seiya said the word bully.  
  
"An Upperclassmen named Juka Zetei was bullying poor Yugi." Honda and Jounouchi gaped at Seiya, wondering how he knew Juka's name. "I have heard rumours about him today so I made an assumption." Honda and Jounouchi sighed in relief.  
  
"Anyway," continued Seiya. "These two, Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto, tried to save him but Juka's gang got to them first. I stepped in and told that guy to back off. He did what I said after I asked him nicely twice and now he will report himself to the principle hopefully tomorrow. If not then I will."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa nodded his head to Seiya then turned his attentions to Yugi.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me people were bullying you?" he asked. "I would've talked to the principle about them and they would have been punished."  
  
Yugi lowered his eyes as he felt a slight stinging pain in his eyes.  
  
"He said if I did....there would be more of them that will come and beat me...he threatened me not to tell on him and his friends," said Yugi as his tears finally fell after holding them back. "I was really scared Grandpa. He threatened to get his gang to find you and hurt you."  
  
Mr.Moto sighed softly and went off to get the first aid kit in the kitchen. Seiya placed Yugi down onto the couch while Jounouchi and Honda took a seat beside them.  
  
"You know Yugi, your not so bad at all," said Jounouchi as he grinned down at Yugi. "I should've treated you better and I shouldn't have judged you when I didn't even know anything you."  
  
Jounouchi reached down and messed up Yugi's hair with his hand.  
  
"Same here," said Honda; he was looking down at the floor in shame. "I feel really bad now that I know what you have been going through."  
  
Jounouchi and Honda both said, "I'm sorry", at the same time. Yugi blinked, then he started to smile big as he rid his tears with his sleeve.  
  
"Its ok guys," said Yugi. "I am just thankful that you tried to save me from those bullies, although I feel bad that you got hurt. You guys are really brave to go up against Juka Zetei. No one has ever stood up to him before."  
  
"Meh, this is nothing," said Jounouchi as he held up a peace sigh. "I've been through worse then this."  
  
Honda looked away as if he didn't hear what Yugi said about being brave. Jounouchi grinned at Honda and nudge him with his elbow. Honda yelped in pain when Jounouchi pressed his elbow against one of his swore spots. Honda started to get up but Seiya sat between them quickly smiled softly at Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but laugh when Jounouchi teased Honda and made faces at him.  
  
Mr.Moto returned with the first aid kit a few minutes later. Seiya and Mr.Moto cleaned and bandaged up the three injured teens as they all introduced themselves and talked to each other.  
  
After hours of cleaning, bandaging, and non-stop talking, Honda and Jounouchi said goodnight to Yugi, Grandpa, and Seiya then left to go home. Seiya had picked up Yugi off of the couch and was carrying him up to his room.  
  
"I'm fine," he protested as he gently wiggled to get out of Seiya's arms. "I can walk, Seiya, honest."  
  
Seiya smiled and continued to carry Yugi up the stairs.  
  
"I can never be so sure," he said and gently nudged the door open with his foot. "You were beaten pretty bad by those jerks and you need to rest."  
  
Seiya walked over to Yugi's bed and gently set him down. Yugi sat up and smiled at Seiya  
  
"Thanks a lot, Seiya," he said. "We barely know each other yet you have been so kind to me ever since we met. I wish I knew how to repay your kindness."  
  
Yugi blinked as Seiya suddenly sat down on the bed beside him and stared into Yugi's violet eyes. He continued to blink as Seiya continued staring at him.  
  
"What?" said Yugi as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Did I say something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Seiya said nothing. Instead, Seiya moved forward and pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi froze, his eyes wide as he stared at Seiya's closed eyes.  
  
"M...My..first...kiss." thought Yugi as Seiya continued the gentle kiss. Yugi remained still until Seiya finally tore his mouth away from his.  
  
"I..I'm sorry," gasped Seiya. "I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." Yugi said nothing, his hand was touching his lips and he was still shocked. "I'll go now. I hope to see you again, Yugi. I'll drop by tomorrow and check up on you."  
  
Yugi remained silent as Seiya got up and walked out of the room quickly. He closed the door to Yugi's room behind him, leaving Yugi to his thoughts.  
  
"Wha...What....Wh...Why." stammered Yugi. "I don't understand..why... he kissed me. He.He's a boy! It's not right! ..Or is it?"  
  
Yugi laid back and stared at the wall, puzzled over Seiya and the kiss, his hand still resting over his lips. Even though he was mouthing to himself about it being wrong, something in his mind kept telling him its extremely right.  
  
Seiya walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. He told Mr.Moto that he would drop by tomorrow to check on Yugi then said goodnight to him as he made his way out of the Game Shop.  
  
"I knew it! He tastes so good," Seiya thought to himself as he licked his lips to get Yugi's flavour on his tongue. "I hope to taste those lips again; if what I am hoping for to happen will happen. When that time comes, I will reveal myself to him."  
  
Seiya looked to a close by building. "It might take time for him to adjust; he never had a female or male wanting his attentions."  
  
He took a step back, then jumped towards the roof. The sound of something flapping echoes through the neighbour hood as he lands on top of the building and disappears into the night.  
  
A single, black, feather floats gently down and enters Yugi's open window. The feather lands on his bed next to Yugi, who is lying down curled up. He has fallen asleep, exhausted from the afternoon events. The feather nestles near him, gently quivering from his soft breathing as he slept peacefully.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friend and New Friends

Chapter 2: Old Friends and New Friends  
  
  
  
Something soft was rubbing against Yugi's cheek, causing him to awaken. It was Sunday morning and Yugi had no school; he slept in because he was so exhausted. He sat up and looked down to see a black feather gently lying on his bed. He reached out and picked up the feather.  
  
"Its soft," he said as he examined it.  
  
He ran his finger up and down the soft, black, feather. What he found more interesting about the feather was it being quite long and the color was darker then a crow or raven's feather. Suddenly, the feather in his hand turned to dust and disappeared. Yugi fell off his bed in surprise and landed on his back.  
  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Yugi as he sat up and rubbed the sore spot that he fell on. "I've never seen feathers do that before. I don't think it is a natural thing."  
  
While Yugi sat there and stared at the place where the feather was, Seiya had quietly opened his bedroom door and slipped into the room. Seiya stood behind him with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Did I miss something interesting, Yugi?" said Seiya with a small hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
Yugi whirled around to face him. When he looked up at Seiya's face, he could feel his face burning.  
  
"Ah.........er.........well.........uh..........not really," stuttered Yugi. "Just a bad dream."  
  
Seiya nodded then crouched down to his level.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" asked Seiya. "Still sore?"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
Seiya softly smiled and sat down next to him. The fact that he was sitting so close to Yugi has caused Yugi's face to turn even redder.  
  
"Your face is red, are you not feeling well?"  
  
"I-I-I-I-I..........I'm fine," replied Yugi, turning his head away slightly.  
  
Seiya smiled once again, reached his hand out towards Yugi's face, and took his chin gently in his hand. He turned Yugi to face him, then he rested his forehead against his (some people use this method to check people's temperature). Yugi froze and gulped as he stared into Seiya's eyes. Seiya stared back.  
  
"You sure you are ok?" whispered Seiya.  
  
His lips were barely touching Yugi's and his gentle breath fanned his lips as he spoke. Yugi was speechless, it was like Seiya was doing this to tease him. Secretly, Seiya was actually doing this to tease him.  
  
"Y-Yes," Yugi whispered back.  
  
He wanted to move back, but he just couldn't. It was like their foreheads we're smeared in ultra strong glue and they couldn't just break free. Yugi's hands were fiddling with his nightshirt as Seiya continued to stare at him. Seiya finally moved his head back, but then he moved his head towards Yugi's ear and whispered softly to him.  
  
"You are so cute when you blush and when you are nervous, Yugi," teased Seiya. Yugi's eyes were large and his blush deepened when Seiya buried his face against the curve of his neck.  
  
"Heck, you are just plain cute."  
  
Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt Seiya's soft lips skimming over the curve of his neck. He closed his eyes and started to lean into the softness of his lips. Seiya smiled and lifted his head up.  
  
Before Yugi could say a word, Seiya placed his lips onto Yugi's. Yugi froze, like he did the last time Seiya kissed him. When Seiya gently cupped his face in his hands, Yugi's eyes softened and then closed. He felt like his insides were melting because he felt warm.  
  
Seiya's large hand reached out and gently captured some of Yugi's hair. His wrapped Yugi's hair around his index finger gently. Yugi made a little sound in the back of his throat as Seiya continued the gentle kiss.  
  
Seiya released Yugi's hair then gently captured his wrists. Yugi's eyes snapped open as Seiya lowered him to the ground and pinned him down gently, still kissing him. Yugi started to breathe rapidly through his nose; this reminded him about how Juka's gang would pin him down and beat him.  
  
Hearing Yugi's rapid breathing, Seiya broke the kiss and stared down at him. Seiya wondered about why Yugi was frightened, then something in his head hit him like a baseball bat.  
  
"He is a virgin you idiot and he doesn't know you well. You may know him all his life but he doesn't know you," said a voice inside Seiya's head. "You're going way too fast."  
  
Cursing for his stupidity, he got off Yugi quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi.............I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, I need to do something."  
  
Yugi started to say "Wait" but Seiya zipped out of the room as fast as he could. Yugi sighed and sat up.  
  
"I wonder if I did something to upset him," he thought to himself. He turned and crawled onto his bed to lie down once again. "I wonder if I disgusted him..........."  
  
The thought of him making Seiya disgusted caused a painful sting to grow in his heart.  
  
**  
  
Seiya was cursing himself over and over as he walked down the street. He kicked over trashcans as he stormed down the street.  
  
"God damnit!" he cussed. "I keep forgetting that he doesn't know me. He didn't watch my life like I did with his."  
  
He kicked another trashcan, sending it flying down an alleyway and causing a loud crash; a cat's startled meow followed after the crash.  
  
Above the rooftops someone had been following Seiya after he stormed out of the Game Shop. The figure was chuckling softly and seemed quite amused.  
  
"You are a dumb ass, Yami," called the voice. "You need to learn the art of seduction properly. I would of taught you it if you asked nicely."  
  
Seiya spun around as a figure floated down from the rooftops and landed in an alleyway to hide itself. Seiya frowned and walked into the alley. Sitting on a dumpster was a handsome, young man that looked to be in his early twenties.  
  
The man had long black hair tied back in a pony tail, one blue eye and one hazel eye, and he was almost the same size as Seiya. He wore a black cloak, matching shirt, shoes, and pants, and he had the most beautiful snow-white wings ever. The man smiled at Seiya as he dug through his cloak pockets and pulled out a package of cigarettes.  
  
"Want one, Yami old friend?" asked the man as he held out a cigarette to Seiya.  
  
Seiya glared at the man and turned his back to him.  
  
"The gods will rip your wings off if they caught you smoking, Leo," scowled Seiya.  
  
Leo shrugged and lit up a cigarette for himself.  
  
"I'm not afraid of them, Yami," said Leo. "Stupid bastards never let any of us have fun on Earth."  
  
He grinned at Seiya then winked. Seiya's nostrils flared as he frowned once again.  
  
"What the hell are doing here anyway?" demanded Seiya. He folded his arms. "I am doing this alone and I have told you hundreds of times about who I have chosen. It sure as hell isn't you."  
  
Leo smiled and inhaled his cigarette. He blew the smoke out through his mouth. Then he turned to look at Seiya.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying, Yami," teased Leo as he watched the smoke float away. "You were the only guy that was a great fuck in bed. If I could put all the guys I slept with together, they wouldn't even be close to being a good as you."  
  
Seiya's leg shot out and he kicked Leo right into his cheek. Leo's cigarette fell out of his mouth from the pain.  
  
"Telling me that I was good in bed won't make me run back to you," growled Seiya as he stepped back from Leo. "If you came back here for me, then just go home. I am not interested in you like I was back when we were teenagers. What happened years ago is over, done with and I regret it. You hurt me badly and you will continue to pay the price for my pain. If you want my forgiveness then leave me be. Now, I have business to attend to."  
  
Seiya turned on his heel and walked out of the alleyway as Leo rubbed his sore cheek.  
  
"Goodbye Leo."  
  
Leo watched Seiya leave, then he shook his head.  
  
"Never changed a bit, the stubborn boy he is," said Leo as he reached down and picked up his cigarette from the ground. "That's the one thing that makes him so attractive."  
  
Leo smirked and took another drag of his cigarette. "I won't leave just yet, Yami. I want to see how you get the little one right where you want him."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Seiya and Yugi's friends stayed close to Yugi ever since the horrible day of Juka's bullying. Jounouchi and Honda introduce their other two friends; Bakura and Anzu, to Yugi and Seiya.  
  
Ryou Bakura is an exchange student from England that they met a few months ago. He is seventeen years old with snow-white hair, dark brown eyes, and he is same height as Jounouchi and Honda. He is wearing the boy's school uniform, which is blue.  
  
Anzu Mazaki is also seventeen years old. She has short brown hair, ocean blue eyes, stands five foot five inches and she is wearing the girl's school uniform.  
  
They were both delighted to meet Yugi, and Seiya. Yugi was happy that he met more friends. Seiya was happy that Yugi had some friends now.  
  
Two months have passed since Seiya arrival, the group of friends all turned into best friends and buddies. They would go to Burger Joints together, to amusement parts, and many other places. Grandpa was thrilled over the sudden change in Yugi that he encouraged his friends to drop by the Game Shop or stay for dinner. Yugi loved being with his friends, especially Seiya.  
  
Seiya didn't kiss Yugi ever since that incident happened on the day after Yugi was beaten. Seiya knew that someday he would be able to kiss him and he would want it.  
  
Leo has been secretly following Seiya everywhere he went. He had been watching over him to make sure he didn't do something stupid. He had a feeling that all was going a little too well. Something had been bothering him for quite sometime. That is why he followed Seiya, to help him out if or when danger strikes.  
  
Even though he knows that Seiya does not like him because of what he did in his past, that will not stop him from helping out Seiya whenever he can.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
**I am sorry that this Chapter was short but I'll try to make it longer. I was having writer's block at the moment because a lot is on my mind. Chapter 3 is on its way so stay tuned.** 


	4. Chapter 3: The Firefly Festival Part 1

**Note: Seiya, Bakura, Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi are wearing the guy's kimono and Anzu is wearing the girls kimono (just letting you know so that you don't picture the boys wearing girls kimonos O.o)**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The FireFly Festival Part 1  
  
It was another school day on a Thursday morning. Yugi and his friends were having a discussion about what they were planning to do for Saturday evening.  
  
"I say we go to the arcade!" suggested Jounouchi.  
  
"Nah, we should do something more exciting," said Honda. "We've been to the arcade too many times."  
  
"Hmmm.I heard that there was a festival on Saturday," said Yugi. "We should check it out."  
  
Seiya turned his head and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Festival? What kind?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Well, we have a FireFly festival once a year," explained Yugi. "We celebrate the season of fireflies since they are quite popular here. A lot of people find fireflies a symbol of romance."  
  
"Symbol of romance." repeated Seiya.  
  
He looked down at Yugi's smiling face and softly smiled to himself.  
  
"I think we should go, it sounds fun," said Seiya.  
  
"I agree," said Anzu and Bakura at the same time.  
  
"Then it's settled, we'll go to the FireFly festival Saturday evening," said Jounouchi.  
  
Everyone nodded his or her head.  
  
"Can't wait, festivals are always fun," said Yugi as he grinned at Seiya.  
  
He stopped grinning and blinked when he noticed that Seiya was staring, almost glaring, out the window.  
  
"Seiya? Are you alright?"  
  
Seiya snapped back into reality and looked back at Yugi with a smile.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," replied Seiya. "Just was thinking, that's all."  
  
Yugi nodded his head and looked back at Anzu, Bakura, Jounouchi, and Honda. Seiya turned his head back to the window.  
  
Seiya saw a figure standing on the school building. He had large black wings like he did and he looked familiar to Seiya.  
  
"It couldn't be..." thought Seiya. "Maybe it was Leo again, but his wings are white.....the one I saw had black wings...."  
  
Seiya continued to stare out the window as Jounouchi and Honda we're talking to Anzu, Bakura, and Yugi. They were laughing when Honda commented on Jounouchi having always failed to find romance at the FireFly festival.  
  
It is said that if you follow a firefly that seems to want you to follow it, while in the festival, the firefly will lead you away from the festival to your soul mate that is waiting for you somewhere in the forest near the festival grounds.  
  
Jounouchi hasn't quite found his soul mate just yet, but his goal is to find the firefly to guide him to his soul mate that he longed forever since he was thirteen. Perhaps he will succeed this year..  
  
**  
  
Saturday evening arrived and Yugi was in his room getting dressed. He found his festival kimono that he has been wearing for acouple of years. His grandfather bought it for him when his old one was too big for him.  
  
"Yugi," called Grandpa. "You're going to be late. Your friend Seiya called and said that the group will meet at the gate of the Jyuka Temple."  
  
"Hai Hai," Yugi called back. "I'm just about ready."  
  
Yugi tied the front of his kimono, then ran out of his room and down the stairs.  
  
"Have fun, Yugi," said his Grandpa as Yugi pulled on his sandals. "I'll set up a bed for Seiya. He is still spending the night here, right?"  
  
Yugi stopped when he placed his hand on the door, his cheeks turning red.  
  
"Hai, he is," replied Yugi. "We'll be back later. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja, Yugi," called his Grandpa.  
  
Yugi opened the door and walked out. He closed the door behind him and walked down the street, his sandals making little clicking noises as he walked towards Jyuka Temple.  
  
"I wonder if Jou and Honda are going to have their shooting challenge again," thought Yugi. "They are always determined to beat each other. Well....mostly Jounouchi because he always loses to Honda."  
  
Yugi lifted his head at the sound of leaves rustling.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Yugi looked up to the trees; he is walking along the Jyuka forest leading to the Temple.  
  
"Hmmm, must have been the wind."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk once again.  
  
**  
  
Seiya, Anzu, Bakura, Honda, and Jounouchi were waiting for Yugi near the Temple gate. Seiya was the first one to arrive, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi arrived a few minutes later, then Bakura came running up to them apologizing for being late.  
  
They are all dressed in kimonos; Anzu's kimono was light blue with pink roses and cherry blossoms decorated around it. Seiya's kimono had a white top and grey pants, Jounouchi and Honda had matching dark blue tops and black pants, and Bakura's had a dark green top and black pants.  
  
"Where is Yugi?" said Jounouchi as he pushed his sleeve up to look at his watch. "He is late."  
  
Seiya was starting to chew on his bottom lip as his eyes scanned the area for Yugi.  
  
"I don't know, I hope he is ok," said Anzu as she looked towards the forest with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"I am sure he is fine," said Honda. He blinked as he saw a small figure with blonde and black hair running towards them. "And he is right over there."  
  
Everyone turned their head and greeted Yugi as he ran up to them and stopped to catch his breath; Seiya looked very relieved to see Yugi.  
  
"Sorry I am late guys," panted Yugi. "Couldn't find my Kimono."  
  
"Meh, don't worry about it," said Jounouchi as he held up a piece sign. "Let's go have some fun."  
  
Everyone cheered as they took off towards the entrance of the festival.  
  
First they paid a visit to the Temple to get their fortunes told and to visit the wishing well (I don't know what they call it in Japan). Seiya didn't bother getting his fortune told, he went to the wishing well straight away while the others read their fortunes.  
  
Seiya tossed a coin into the box and rang the bell. He clapped his hands a few times and closed his eyes as he made his wish.  
  
"Please let this mission be a success," wished Seiya in his mind. "I want to be with Yugi badly."  
  
After he made his wish, the others had made they're to Seiya make their wishes. Jounouchi and Honda didn't get really good fortunes this year. Bakura, Anzu, and Yugi received very good fortunes.  
  
"Did you make a wish?" asked Yugi as the others walked towards the wishing well.  
  
Seiya smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"What did you wish for?" questioned Yugi.  
  
Seiya poked Yugi on the nose with his finger and closed his eyes as he smiled.  
  
"Not telling," teased Seiya.  
  
Yugi giggled as he turned away to make a wish as well. Bakura, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi were making their wishes as Yugi threw a coin into the box and rang the bell. He clapped his hands a few times, then closed his eyes.  
  
"I wish that I would find that firefly tonight," wished Jounouchi in his mind.  
  
"I wish that I would beat Jounouchi at the shooting gallery again," wished Honda in his mind.  
  
"I wish for all of us to be friends forever," wished Anzu in her mind.  
  
"I wish that I could live in Japan forever with my friends," wished Bakura in his mind.  
  
Yugi thought for a moment while his eyes were closed, then he made his wish.  
  
"I wish that I will receive the courage to tell Seiya my feelings, tonight," wished Yugi in his mind. "I want him to know how I feel."  
  
After they all made their wishes, the proceeded towards the festival entertainment stands.  
  
The place was filled with people, lanterns, and many fireflies. Honda and Jounouchi were at the shooting gallery while Anzu and Bakura went off to look at the other games.  
  
Yugi lead Seiya around the festival and showed him around. Seiya wasn't really paying attention, he seemed to be looking towards the forest area. He could feel a familiar presence coming from the area.  
  
"Yugi, go with Bakura and Anzu, I need to do something really quick," said Seiya.  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"Eh? Will you be back?" asked Yugi with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
Seiya smirked and gently ruffled Yugi's hair.  
  
"Of course," replied Seiya. "To be honest, I rather spend time with you then go, but I must."  
  
Yugi blushed.  
  
"I'll be about half an hour or less, don't worry ok?" asked Seiya.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Good, Ja ne." Seiya waved.  
  
Yugi watched as Seiya ran off towards a stairway leading to the gazebo where most lovers go to on this special night.  
  
"I wonder what he is up to," thought Yugi. "Oh well, it's not my place to ask or interfere."  
  
Yugi smiled and wondered off to find his other friends.  
  
**  
  
Seiya made it to the top of the stairs where the gazebo was. The gazebo was empty at the moment and Seiya was alone. He softly panted as his eyes moved side to side. The familiar presence was getting stronger.  
  
"Who are you?" called Seiya. "Show yourself. I hate following people around."  
  
Seiya folded his arms and waited.  
  
"My my, aren't we a tad touchy?" said a deep voice. "You'll never lose that temper of yours."  
  
A figure leaped out of its hiding place, which was in a tree, and landed near Seiya with its pure white wings spreading out. "Long time no see, Yami. Or should I say, Seiya."  
  
Seiya looked closely at the figure. A firefly flew by the figure's face.  
  
The figure was a man in his late twenties and early thirties. He was a quite tall, has marine blue eyes, short blonde hair with brown streaks, a scar near his mouth, and he is wearing a black shirt, matching pants, matching shoes, and a trench coat. Seiya's lips suddenly cracked into a grin.  
  
"Raziel! Good to see you old friend!" exclaimed Seiya as Raziel stepped up to him. Seiya threw his arms around him and bear hugged him. "What the hell are you doing here? Any news from Upper Earth?"  
  
Raziel gently pulled Seiya back and looked into his eyes with a serious look in his own. Seiya blinked. "Raziel? What is it?"  
  
"I hate to spoil the moment but..Cerius escaped." he said calmly. "He somehow managed to get out and kill the guards. He couldn't of done it alone, someone sided with him....we suspect it was Hei ."  
  
Seiya eyes widened.  
  
"Hei?" said Seiya with a frown. "I wouldn't doubt it, that idiot gets into trouble all the time. Is Cerius on Earth?"  
  
"We don't know, I came here to investigate," explained Raziel. "We figured that he fled here to continue his disgusting experiments. That is why I went to America because I heard that someone was causing trouble there."  
  
"I went back to Upper Earth when I couldn't find the killer. When I got there I was informed by the head leaders of the Angel Shinigami that Cerius escaped and took refuge in America. He switched locations when he found out I was hunting for him."  
  
"The heartless bastard," growled Seiya. "He hunted down so many of our clan and used them for his sick experiments. Luckily, we caught him before he could do anymore harm.  
  
"Also his taste for men.....poor souls that he tormented, they still haven't rest in peace because he still lives. It makes me sick at the thought of our past together. We should've killed him instead of locking him up."  
  
"I agree, he is quite twisted," said Raziel as he looked up to the sky. "That is why we must find him, he is a threat to our clan and if captures one of us and shows us to the entire world, there could be a war between humans and angels.  
  
"The humans would want to capture us all, if they found out about us, and study our kind."  
  
"I know," replied Seiya. "I'll keep an eye out for him."  
  
"He shouldn't be hard to find," said Raziel. "His wings are black like yours."  
  
Seiya suddenly turned deadly pale as flash backs of when he looked out the window and saw a figure with black wings standing on the school roof.  
  
"Did..di-did yo-you sa-say...bla-black win-wings..?" stuttered Seiya as a memory just occurred to him.  
  
Raziel noticed that he was looking pale all of a sudden.  
  
"What's wrong?" said a concerned Raziel.  
  
"I....I saw him, at school on Thursday," explained Seiya. "I saw him standing on top of the roof on the other section of the school."  
  
Raziel eyes narrowed.  
  
"If I knew it was him, I would've went after him. I thought that it was Leo stalking me."  
  
"Leo? He's here too?" said Raziel in a surprised tone.  
  
Seiya nodded and rolled his eyes.  
  
Raziel chuckled slightly. "Ahh, he's still after you I see. Anyways...I'll search around the forest for Cerius, you search around the festival grounds."  
  
Raziel turned to leave. "One last thing, stay close to the one your friends with."  
  
"You mean Yugi Moto?" asked Seiya.  
  
Seiya was about to question Raziel but then he remembered something. He nodded his head. "I understand."  
  
"Good, meet me back here tomorrow evening to report," commanded Raziel. "See you soon and be careful." Raziel jumped onto the nearest tree branch then jumped high into the air. Seiya watched as Raziel took flight into the night sky.  
  
"See tomorrow...Raziel," whispered Seiya. "I hope we find him soon before he finds out about-"  
  
He was cut off at the sound of someone screaming. He turned his head sharply.  
  
"Shit! Someone is getting attacked!" cried a panicked Seiya.  
  
Seiya turned and raced into the forest towards the direction of the scream.  
  
"Oh gods, don't let it be Yugi!"  
  
End of Part 1 of Chapter 3  
  
**Whew, I managed to think of a good plot for this fic. I hope you are looking forward to Chapter 4 Part 2!** 


	5. Chapter 4: The FireFly Festival Part 2

Chapter 4: The FireFly Festival Part 2  
  
Seiya dashed through the forest, towards the sound of the scream, as fast as he could.  
  
"Please don't let it be Yugi," thought Seiya as he continued to run.  
  
He heard the scream once again and it was a woman's scream. "No, it isn't Yugi....could it be Anzu?" When he finally found the screaming women, he stopped.  
  
"Oh darling, its beautiful!" cried the excited women. The women's boyfriend was holding a diamond ring out to her while on one knee and she was extremely excited.  
  
Seiya stood there, dumbfounded. The couple turned their heads to Seiya and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Eh..sorry.." said Seiya in a sheepish tone. "I thought I heard someone cry for help..my mistake."  
  
Seiya backed up and turned to run away. The couple watched him disappear into forest with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"That was embarrassing." said Seiya out loud as he placed his hand against his temple while walking. "But then again, it was better to check it out then to leave it. She could have been in danger."  
  
Seiya stepped onto the stairway, leading to the Festival Entertainment Booths, and walked down the steps. "I best get back to Yugi, I've been gone too long and I don't want him to worry about me." Seiya took off into the crowd once he reached the bottom of the stairway and started to search the grounds for Yugi.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I lost again," said Jounouchi as he sulked through the crowded area of the festival. "I was so confident that I would beat Honda this year."  
  
He and Honda were at the shooting gallery for hours. At first Jou was in the lead, but Honda made good come back and defeated him. Devastated, Jou decided to walk around the Game Area and mope.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes as he kicked a soda can while walking. "One goal failed, one more to go." whispered Jounouchi.  
  
As he walked passed the crowd, a single firefly flew down from the sky and landed on Jounouchi's nose. He blinked and looked crossed eyed at the firefly resting on his nose. The firefly floated up and circled his head once. Then it flew into the forest.  
  
"Hey!" cried Jounouchi as he ran into the forest to follow the firefly. "Wait up!"  
  
The firefly led Jounouchi deep into the forest, away from the Festival grounds. With a hopeful look in his eyes, he continued to chase the firefly.  
  
"Could it be?" thought Jounouchi as he followed the firefly. "Has my soul mate finally come for me?"  
  
It led him towards a small clearing close to a cliff where it was lit up the moonlight. Jounouchi stopped to catch his breath. He rested his head against a tree trunk as he softly panted.  
  
"If that firefly got me lost, it won't be bright much longer," he panted.  
  
"After all the trouble the poor firefly has gone through to get you here, it would be rude of you to hurt the poor thing," said a voice close by Jounouchi.  
  
Jou jerked his head up and looked around to see where the person, that spoke to him, was.  
  
"Who's there?" called Jounouchi as he eyes narrowed. "Honda if your playing a joke on me I'll wring your neck. I'm not in the mood. I can't stand it when you rub things into my face."  
  
He turned to the sound of someone stepping on twigs and grass. He watched with wide eyes as a handsome young man wearing a white shirt and jeans stepped into the moonlight.  
  
"My, you truly are handsome when your angry, Jounouchi Katsuya," said the man with a grin. Jounouchi's cheeks turned brightly red, then he shook his head rapidly and glared at the man.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" demanded Jou. The man closed his eyes and shook his head slowly as he smiled.  
  
"Even sexier when you're demanding," chucked the man. "My name is Leo Dakume and I have watched you your entire life."  
  
Jounouchi's mouth dropped. "Wha? What are you? Some kind of pervert?"  
  
Leo picked up a near by stick and whacked him over the head with it as he gave Jounouchi an annoyed look.  
  
"I am not a pervert," said Leo with a frown as Jounouchi rubbed the bump on his head. "But I am an Angel Shinigami." Jou blinked.  
  
"Come again?" said Jou.  
  
Leo smiled and took a step closer to him.  
  
"I'm an Angel Shinigami, Jounouchi," repeated Leo. "I've been watching you since the day you were born. I didn't show myself to you just yet because it wasn't time. But now its time."  
  
Jounouchi suddenly burst out laughing. Leo blinked as a sweat drop slide down the back of his head. "Er......did I say something amusing?"  
  
"Man, Honda must really want to piss me off. He sure is trying too hard though, this is too much. So how long have you and him planned this?" Jounouchi held his stomach and continued to laugh as Leo's left eye twitched in frustration.  
  
"The one thing I dislike about you is your ignorance, Katsuya," said Leo. "I guess I have no choice but to show you."  
  
As Jounouchi continued to laugh, Leo's body was outlined in white. Jou stopped laughing as a flash of light burst from Leo. When the light cleared, Jou's mouth was gaping open. Leo stretched out his long, pure white, wings and smiled at him. "Now who's laughing."  
  
Jou stumbled backwards and fell onto his backside as he stared at Leo with eyes the size as saucers. Leo tilted his head to the side with an amused look on his face from Jou's reaction.  
  
"Oh man," said Jou. "This.This is so.weird. I did want someone in my life but this is ridiculous. Honda isn't that smart to pull off a stunt like this."  
  
Leo knelt in front of Jou as the playful look in his eyes disappeared.  
  
"Jou, I have a reason for bringing you here," said Leo. "Its about your friend Yugi Moto."  
  
***  
  
Yugi was wondering around the Game area, admiring the souvenirs and the games the Festival offered. He was also keeping an eye out for Seiya and the others.  
  
"I wonder where Seiya has gotten to, he's been gone for over an hour," thought Yugi. "I wonder if he went to get the others first."  
  
Yugi looked towards the sound of a laughing child. With sad eyes, Yugi watched as a little boy walked next to his mother and father hand in hand while laughing with them. He turned his head away and closed his eyes.  
  
//Flash back//  
  
"Mom? Dad? Can we get some cotton candy?" asked a little Yugi.  
  
Yugi is seven years old and this was before his parent's death. They are at the Sakura Festival that is held every spring when the Sakura's bloom. Yugi is holding his mother and father's hands while they walked through the crowd on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.  
  
"Of course we can, Yugi-chan," said his mother with a smile on her face.  
  
Yugi's face lit up as he smiled cutely at his mother as they walked towards the concession stand.  
  
While Yugi's father went to buy some cotton candy and drinks, Yugi's mother was sitting on a bench while Yugi was resting contentedly in her arms.  
  
"I love you, my Yugi-chan," whispered his mother as she rocked Yugi gently in his arms while Yugi's eyes were closed.  
  
"I love you and Daddy," he whispered back. Yugi's Dad walked up to them and smiled at them both.  
  
"Who wants to get a tooth ache?" joked his father as he held out cotton candy to his wife and his son.  
  
Yugi giggled and his mother laughed as they took the stick of cotton candy. They all laughed as they munched on their cotton candy and sipped their sodas.  
  
"I love Festivals," said little Yugi.  
  
His mother and father smiled down at him as they finished their treat.  
  
Yugi's dad picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Yugi giggled as his father carried him off towards the exit of the Festival while his mom gently held onto his father's arm.  
  
"Let's go to the Sakura Festival again next year!" laughed Yugi. "Lets go every year!"  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
Yugi snapped back into reality. He shook his head a few times and sighed sadly; he missed going to the festivals with his parents, they would go every year to every Festival Domino City had. Ever since his parents died he never went to a festival ever since because it wasn't the same to him. He wanted to go to this one because he wanted to be with his friends........and Seiya.  
  
Yugi turned his head and looked towards a strange looking booth. Curiously he walked over to the booth to examine it. Lying on a table were friendship bracelets, necklaces, charms, wind chimes, and many other items that Yugi admired.  
  
A young man that looked to be thirty two with dark glasses, sandy brown hair, and a dark kimono was standing behind the booth watching Yugi's every move.  
  
"I have more items in the back if you want to take a look, young man," said the strange booth keeper.  
  
Yugi lifted his head and smiled.  
  
"Um, do you happen to have any good luck charms?" asked Yugi; he thought that Jounouchi could really use one (he watched Jounouchi and Honda's shooting match for a moment then walked off when it got boring).  
  
"As a matter of fact I do," replied the man. He turned to the curtain and lifted it. "Please go inside and take a look around. I'm sure you'll find a lot of good luck charms that will catch your eye. I didn't bring these out because there are so many of them. I just let customers go in and wonder around."  
  
Yugi smiled gratefully. "Thanks a lot sir."  
  
He walked over the open curtain and walked inside. The man's glasses flashed as he followed after Yugi and dropped the curtain down. Yugi blinked when he was surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Erm.....sir, I cannot see a thing, could you turn on a light, please?" said Yugi.  
  
The man said nothing. "Sir? Could you please turn on a light?"  
  
The man walked up to Yugi. "Sir?"  
  
The man's hand shot out and he grabbed Yugi. He covered Yugi's mouth while Yugi struggled and tried to scream for help.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi started to feel sleepy; there was something on the man's hand that smelled sweet and made him feel drowsy. Yugi became limp in the man's arms. The man lifted him up into his arms and smirked down at him. He leaned close to Yugi's ear and whispered something. Then he took off and exited out of the booth from the back. The man sped through the forest with Yugi in his arms and leaped high into the air.  
  
His shirt tore off him as black wings unfolded out of his back and spread out. He flapped his wings and flew away from the Festival into the night with a slumbering Yugi in his arms.  
  
***  
  
"Yugi?" called Seiya.  
  
He had searched around the Game Area for twenty minutes and could not find Yugi. "Where could he be. Maybe he is with Honda and the others."  
  
Seiya walked passed the Friendship booth and the concession stand. He turned his head side to side as he searched for Yugi or anyone else he recognised.  
  
"Hey Seiya!" called a familiar voice. Seiya turned to see Honda waving to him while Bakura and Anzu followed behind him with many items in their hands. Seiya smiled a greeting to them as they stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hey guys, did you see Yugi?" asked Seiya. "I've been looking all over for him and I cannot find him anywhere." Honda tilted his head.  
  
"I saw him an hour ago while me and Jou were at the shooting gallery," replied Honda. "We thought he was with you."  
  
"Maybe Jou went to find Yugi and they are just wondering around. Jou ran off after Honda defeated him at the shooting gallery," said Bakura. "He seemed quite upset when Honda beat him."  
  
Seiya nodded his head. "Lets go look for them, it's almost time for the Festival is coming to a close. We best hurry. Lets look for them together so we don't get split up again."  
  
Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement. Seiya lead them through the departing crowd and they began their search.  
  
***  
  
"Say what?!" yelled a shocked Jounouchi.  
  
Leo nodded his head slightly. Leo had explained everything to Jounouchi. He told him about Seiya's true identity, about the Shinigami, about Cerius, and many other things.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Jou," said Leo. "That is the reason why some of the members of the Angel Shinigami are here."  
  
"Then.this Cerius guy," said Jounouchi. "He's here because you guys are here?"  
  
Leo nodded his head once again. "That is correct, there are lots of us here on Earth. There are some weak angels living on this planet that we need to protect from that nut. Most of them don't even know that they are angels and just live their lives as humans.  
  
"If he captures one of us and shows the entire world that Angel truly exist, scientists will want to hunt us down and study us. We cannot have that, we are the ones that keep the world as peaceful as possible."  
  
"Then we got to stop that creep," growled Jounouchi. "What he thinks will benefit the human race is sick."  
  
"That is why we broke the laws of the Angel Shinigami books and took him to Upper Earth by force," said Leo. "If he continued to roam the Earth, we would never be safe to walk freely."  
  
"So where is he?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
Leo shook his head and stood. "We do not know. But the real reason I need your help is because Yu-"  
  
Leo was interrupted by the sound of wings flapping. "Raziel?"  
  
Leo walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked out to the sky. His eyes widened as he saw black wings flapping in the night sky. He could also see the figure holding a small body with blonde hair.  
  
"Yami?" said Leo.  
  
The figure turned its head and looked at Leo with glowing sick green eyes. Leo choked and took a step back when he saw that it wasn't Yami. "C-C- Cerius........he has Yugi."  
  
"What?!" cried Jounouchi. "Where? Why?"  
  
Leo turned his eyes to Jounouchi. "I can't explain to you now. All I can say is that we have to rescue Yugi before its too late.."  
  
"Before what is too late?!" yelled Jounouchi in a frustrated yet confused tone. "What does Cerius want with Yugi?!"  
  
Leo opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of people running caused him to close his mouth and step into the shadows quickly. Jounouchi turned to see Seiya and the gang run up to him.  
  
"Jou! Good to see you," said Seiya.  
  
He then frowned when he didn't see Yugi anywhere. He looked to Jou's sad and confused face. "Where is Yugi? Isn't he with you?"  
  
"I am afraid he is with someone else," said Leo as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Everyone gasped as they saw Leo's pure white wings. Seiya snarled at Leo.  
  
"Leo you idiot!" hissed Seiya. "There are humans around! I have told you that-"  
  
"Yami, Cerius has Yugi," Leo cut Seiya off.  
  
Seiya stopped himself and stared at Leo with a very shocked expression.  
  
"Who has Yugi?" cried Anzu, Bakura, and Honda at the same time. "What is going on?"  
  
Seiya lowered his head, Leo looked to the worried gang.  
  
"Seiya.......its time to tell them," said Leo as he looked to Seiya. "Do you want to do the honors?  
  
Seiya took a deep breath and turned his attentions to the confused group.  
  
"My name was Seiya, but its actually now Yami," explained Seiya. "I am an Angel Shinigami. Angel Shinigami is a clan of angels that live in Upper World. There are two types of Angel Shinigami, evil and good. The one angel named Cerius is an evil Shinigami."  
  
"We captured him and locked him up because he was attempting to give away the secret of the Shinigami. But he escaped and fled to Earth. There are quite a few of us around here that are hunting him down. I can't say much more, we have to rescue Yugi from him."  
  
"What does he want with Yugi?" asked Anzu with a worried expression.  
  
Seiya lowered his head as his black wings appeared.  
  
"I cannot say." replied Seiya. "There is no time. We must go after Cerius now."  
  
"Let us help," said Honda. "Yugi is our friend."  
  
Seiya looked at Leo. Leo nodded his head and turned his attentions to them.  
  
"Come then, let us go," said Leo.  
  
He picked up Jounouchi into his arms. "Someone hold onto my back." Honda walked up to Leo and wrapped his arms around his neck; Jounouchi was turning brightly red.  
  
"Seiya, take the other two and follow me. Keep low and follow me." Seiya nodded as he picked up Anzu into his arms while Bakura wrapped his arms around his neck; Anzu was a little red.  
  
Leo's large white wings spread out as he fell from the cliff and flew off in the direction that Cerius took. Honda and Jounouchi clung to Leo as Leo soared through the night. Seiya followed after Leo while Anzu and Bakura held onto him.  
  
"Hopefully Raziel will realize what is going on," Leo called to Seiya. "We could use reinforcements."  
  
Seiya didn't appear to be listening. He has a very angry expression on his face.  
  
"Damn you Cerius," hissed Seiya. "I'll make you pay for taking Yugi. I swear that if you have done anything to him, I'll use my own bare hands to take your life. To hell with the consequences I'll face."  
  
End of Chapter 4 Part 2 


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**At last! Chapter 5 is up! BTW, Raziel, Leo, Hei, and Cerius are characters I made up (I did take the name Hei from Yu Yu Hakusho but its not the Hei, it's a different one I made up.) just to let you fans know! ^^**  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed  
  
"Shit, we lost him," said Leo. "He must of spotted us and turned off coarse."  
  
They had been following Cerius for almost an hour but suddenly lost him.  
  
"Damnit!" growled Seiya. "We can't give up now, lets keep searching."  
  
Leo nodded and soared higher up into the air to get a bird's eye view.  
  
"Ack!" cried Jounouchi as he clung to Leo's neck. "We're so high!"  
  
Leo smirked as Jou clung to his neck.  
  
"Aww, is wittle Jouy afraid of heights?" teased Honda.  
  
Jounouchi glared at Honda. A sweat drop slide down the back of Leo's head when he sensed a fight approaching.  
  
"Shut up," Jou growled at Honda.  
  
"Knock it off you two," said Leo as he turned his head side to side in search of Cerius. "Concentrate on finding Cerius instead of your childish argument."  
  
Jounouchi and Honda glared at each other once more then started to look around the area of Domino City.  
  
Seiya was soaring through the air as he looked from side to side. He suddenly saw a figure in the air flying towards a large building and entering it through a window. The figure is quite far from the group but Seiya could see him.  
  
"Leo!" called Seiya. "I spotted him, follow me."  
  
Seiya flapped his wings and managed to catch a strong gust of wind. Leo followed Seiya from below as they flew towards the building Cerius was hiding in. Suddenly, Raziel, that was above them almost the whole time, flew down towards them and revealed himself.  
  
"Hey guys," called Raziel as he waved to them. "Hope I didn't miss much."  
  
Leo and Seiya looked up and smirked.  
  
"Raziel!" they both said at the same time. "You made just in time."  
  
***  
  
Yugi eyes opened as he awakened on what appeared to be an operating table. He sat up on the table and looked around. The room he was in was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Where am I?" said Yugi as his eyes scanned the room. "Where did that man take me? I'm so scared......"  
  
Yugi hugged himself slightly.  
  
"Seiya.......Jounouchi.........Anzu.........Bakura.........Honda.......they must be so worried right now."  
  
"I would worry about yourself more then your friends," said a familiar voice.  
  
The whole room lit up with bright lights. Yugi was now looking towards a group of men standing behind a man in a white doctor's coat. Yugi appeared to be in an operating room.  
  
"I'm glad you are awake," said the doctor. "I was getting impatient."  
  
Yugi gasped as he recognized the man.  
  
"It..its you..." whispered Yugi as his eyes widened. "You're the man from the booth."  
  
The man smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I am indeed." replied the man.  
  
The men behind him smirked.  
  
"Why am I here?" demanded Yugi. "What do you want with me? And who are you?"  
  
The man, as well as the men standing behind him, softly chuckled.  
  
"I guess your friend Seiya never told you about his true self." he said. "And my name is Cerius."  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"True self? Cerius?" repeated Yugi as he looked to him with confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Heh, I guess I shall be the one to give away Seiya's little secret." said Cerius with a chuckle. "I must admit that I admire him for keeping his true self hidden from you for so long."  
  
"Secret?" he repeated once again. "I don't understand what you mean."  
  
"Well, my little one, your friend Seiya isn't human," Cerius said. "He is an Angel. An Angel Shinigami to be precise."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"An Angel Shinigami?" said Yugi. "What is that?"  
  
"Angel Shinigami are angels that live in the Upper World," he explained. "There are two types. The Angel Shinigami who lives in the Upper World are good angels. The Angel Shinigami that lives in the Lower World are evil angels."  
  
"The Yoi (Good) Angels purpose is to find those who are angels on Earth but do not know that they are. The Warui (Evil) Angels purpose is to stop the Good Angels from getting anymore on their side. They kill the weaker ones on the Yoi side."  
  
Yugi stared in disbelief at Cerius.  
  
"You see," he continued. "If you're an angel and a Yoi Angel touches you, you will be good and have pure white wings. If a Warui Angel touches you, you become evil and receive black wings, your friend Seiya was touched by an Warui Angel."  
  
Yugi gasped when he had a sudden flash back of the black feather he found near his bed. Cerius smirked and folded his arms.  
  
"When Seiya was alive, he was a serial killer," Cerius continued. "He killed himself because of something he saw and it drove him to depression. I was the one who came to him and turned him into a Warui Angel. I helped him get his revenge. But......."  
  
Cerius sick green eyes suddenly narrowed. This caused Yugi to shift uncomfortably on the operating table.  
  
"He turned against me, the Yoi Angels captured him. They turned him good and he hunted me down. But sadly for him, his wings remained black. In order for him to become a full Yoi Angel, he must kill a Warui angel."  
  
Yugi looked towards he door and tried to think of a way to rush past the men and escape.  
  
"I've been trying to find a way to turn him back to my side while I was captured," he continued with his story. "Once I escaped, I heard that he was with you. I decided that the best way to get to him is take the thing that means so much to him, which is you."  
  
Yugi turned his head and looked at Cerius with his wide violet eyes.  
  
"I'm bait in other words," said Yugi as his fists clenched slightly.  
  
"That is correct," said Cerius. "When Seiya comes to rescue you, he will surely have backup and then we will have our proof. I am here to show the world that Angel exists. They hide themselves from humans because they are afraid of what humans would do if they figured us out. But I will make it so they only figure out about the Upper World."  
  
Yugi growled a little.  
  
"How could you do that," said Yugi. "Humans aren't suppose to know about them, they have their reasons. You have no right to give away their secret."  
  
Cerius stepped up to Yugi and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"All my life, people told me I was mad," growled Cerius. "I am going to prove to the entire world that I am not mad but a genius. They told me that angels don't exist, but I'll show them!"  
  
Yugi gripped onto Cerius's strong hand as he tried to breathe. Cerius flung him off the table and onto the floor.  
  
"I'll show each and every one of them."  
  
Yugi shook his head to get his vision to stop moving, and then he glared at Cerius.  
  
"You're sick and twisted," he hissed. "I'll never let you harm the Angels, they have done nothing to deserve such cruelty. You call yourself a scientist, I say your nothing but a desperate mad man that cannot leave innocent creatures alone."  
  
Cerius growled and walked towards Yugi again.  
  
"You little brat," yelled Cerius. "I should silence you here and now."  
  
Cerius moved his leg back to kick Yugi, but the sound of windows breaking stopped him. He turned and smirked towards his followers.  
  
"They have arrived." He looked towards one of them. "Hei........its play time."  
  
The one he was talking to laughed evilly as he held up his sword.  
  
"I understand, master." said the man with glee. "I'll capture them all."  
  
"Do not hurt Seiya, I want him alive. Kill the others."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
***  
  
Bakura, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi were scouting the outside while Seiya, Leo, and Raziel (he managed to catch up to them) searched the inside of the dark building. Their wings disappeared into their backs as they looked around.  
  
"Remember you two," said Raziel as he walked over the broken glass from the window they destroyed. "Cerius has followers and they are most likely Evil Angels. Be careful........Hei is one of them and he isn't weak."  
  
Leo nodded but Seiya was shaking with anger.  
  
"I'm gonna find that bastard," growled Seiya as he took off into a run. "He's gonna pay for taking Yugi!"  
  
"Yami, no!" yelled Raziel as he ran after him. "Get back here you fool!"  
  
Seiya and Raziel stopped when the whole room lit up with many lights. Seiya, Raziel, and Leo lowered their heads from the blinding light then jerked them up towards the sound of Cerius's laughter as they shield their eyes with their arms.  
  
"Well well, long time no see, Seiya," said Cerius as the lights dimmed. "Or is it now Yami?"  
  
A single spotlight shined down on him; which reflected off his glasses. He was holding a struggling Yugi in his arms and had a smirk on his face.  
  
"I believe I have something that belongs to you, Yami."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Yami? Who is Yami?"  
  
"Yugi!" cried Seiya.  
  
Seiya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You bastard, he has nothing to do with this. Release him."  
  
Cerius shook his head which caused Seiya to yell 'Why not?!'. Yugi stared in disbelief when he discovered who Yami really was.  
  
"Seiya is Yami?" Yugi thought to himself. "Why didn't he tell me his true name? Why did he keep some many secrets hidden from me?"  
  
"The reason you are here is because of the little one," said Cerius.  
  
His grip on Yugi tightened and caused Yugi to wince.  
  
"If I release him, you'll try to kill me. If you want the boy to be safe, you have to do as I say."  
  
Seiya snarled at Cerius, then lowered his head.  
  
"What do you want Cerius?" whispered Seiya.  
  
Cerius smirked and used a free hand to brush back his sandy brown hair.  
  
"I want you to join me Yami, like old times," said Cerius.  
  
Seiya's eyes widened.  
  
"I want you by my side again, together, we'll show the world the Yoi Angels and they will war. We will side with the humans and kill them once they kill the pathetic Yoi Angels. Then the world will be ours."  
  
Seiya's fist clenched, his head lowered, and his body shook. Cerius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sick son of a bitch, I'll never side with you!" yelled Seiya as he lifted his head up. "I saw my errors long ago and I am going to make it up to the people I killed. I'll never let you hurt anymore humans or angels!"  
  
His black wings appeared and stretched out as he leaped into the air. With a swift movement of his hand, a crystal sword with a handle made of blue sapphire appeared in his hand. "You are going to die here and now Cerius."  
  
Seiya gripped onto the handle with both hands and flew towards Cerius. A man with a twisted grin on his face and pitch black eyes flew up to Seiya and countered his sword with his own. Leo tried to jump up to help Seiya but Raziel grabbed his arm and held him back.  
  
"No Leo," warned Raziel. "This is his fight. It's the only way for him to become a true Yoi Angel. He has to defeat a Warui angel."  
  
Leo watched with a worried look in his eyes as Seiya and Hei's swords ground into each other. Hei was looking at Seiya was a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You have to get through me first before you can get to my master," said the man in a high pitch, psychotic, voice. "But that will be hard for you, traitor!"  
  
"Hello to you too, Hei," said Seiya with a smirk on his face. "What did you to do the poor doctors this time so that they would release you from the place where they make you wear white jackets? Did you look them in the eye and they died of shock from that face of yours?"  
  
Hei's left eye twitched and he screamed in rage. Seiya moved to the side when Hei tried to stab him in his chest.  
  
"Give me back my Yugi you low life!" Seiya yelled as he sent a punch towards Hei's jaw.  
  
Below, Yugi was watching with horror filled eyes as the one he loved most fought to rescue him. Cerius watched with an amused look on his face.  
  
"It's a beautiful sight," said Cerius. "The battle between good and evil, who shall win?"  
  
Cerius laughed. "The Yoi Angels shall fall to the Warui Angels!"  
  
"Seiya.........your fighting because of me........." whispered Yugi. "Why.......why for me......?"  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he watched the fight.  
  
Seiya winced when Hei's sword slashed him in the side. Seiya covered his wound with one hand while Hei flew around in circles laughing in triumph. Blood dripped down from Seiya's hand and onto the ground. A single blood drop landed on Leo's hand. Leo's hand clenched tightly as the single drop of blood slid over his bare skin.  
  
"Damnit Raziel, I can't take this," cried Leo as he struggled to free himself from Raziel's strong grip. "I gotta help him!"  
  
"You have to Leo..." said Raziel as he continued to restrain Leo. "It's the only way. He has to do this on his own."  
  
Seiya flew at Hei and managed to stab him in the shoulder. Hei flew back with a cry and held his wound. His left eye started to twitch madly as he looked towards a smirking Seiya.  
  
"Fool, your going to pay for hurting me!" yelled Hei as he charged at Seiya.  
  
"Seiya!!!" screamed Yugi as Hei slashed Seiya's right wing.  
  
Leo winced and Raziel growled.  
  
"Seiya! NO!" Yugi leaped out of Cerius's arms as Seiya fell towards the ground.  
  
The whole room burst with light and pure white wings appeared. Everyone in the room watched with shocked expressions as Yugi flew to the unconscious Seiya and grabbed onto him. He held onto him as his wings flapped gently to hold them up in the air.  
  
Yugi seems quite shocked when he first saw his wings that all he was doing was staring into space and flapping his wings to hold him and Seiya up.  
  
While everyone stared Jounouchi, Bakura, Honda, and Anzu ran into the room. They stopped once they saw Yugi and stared at him. Cerius was the only one who didn't seem surprised (as well as Raziel and Leo). Anzu's hands were covering her mouth, Honda and Bakura were staring at Yugi with shocked looks, and Jounouchi was deadly pale.  
  
As he stared at Yugi, Leo's words "Most of them don't even know that they are angels and just live their lives as humans" echoed through his mind.  
  
"Oh my god........" he said as he fell to his knees. "Yugi is dead......and he didn't even know he was......."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
**Can we say....how the hell did Yugi become an angel? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out how it all happened. Stay turned for "Chapter 6: Memories of an Angel." ** 


	7. Chapter 6: Memories of an Angel

Chapter 6: Memories Of An Angel  
  
Everyone continued to stare at Yugi as he floated in the air with an unconscious Seiya in his arms. Cerius seems to be quite amused while everyone else, except for Leo and Raziel, had they're mouths open.  
  
"I-I can't believe it," whispered Anzu. "Yugi is a............is a Yoi Angel."  
  
"The day has finally come," said Raziel.  
  
Leo turned his head to look towards him. "Yes..it has. The moment of truth.........."  
  
Raziel turned towards Anzu, Bakura, Honda, and Jounouchi.  
  
"It is time for you all to know the truth about Yugi," he said quietly.  
  
While Raziel began his story about Yugi's past, Yugi seemed to be out of it. His eyes were huge as painful memories of his parent's death, the bullies, and his death flashed through his mind.  
  
"Strange memories," whispered Yugi as his pupils faded. "Horrible memories............I remember everything now. I remember that night...............I really did kill myself."  
  
Yugi became lost in his memories of his past.  
  
  
  
//Flash back//  
  
  
  
Eight-year-old Yugi is sitting on his bed clutching the bed sheets. His mother died nine hours ago in the hospital and Yugi is taking it pretty bad. When he first found out, he denied that his mother was dead. He claimed that the doctors made a mistake and that his mother was just getting over the flu. It finally hit him when his Grandfather told him with a serious look in his eyes that the doctors never joked around.  
  
Grandpa Moto had entered the room to check up on his Grandson after giving him some time alone. At first Yugi said nothing when his Grandpa asked him how he was, then his mouth opened.  
  
"Mother isn't coming back," said Yugi; his head is lowered and his bane's have covered his eyes to hide the sadness in them. "...............the doctors were telling the truth."  
  
Grandpa Moto lowered his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi..." he said. "She took an over dose of medication. The doctors couldn't save her. They tried hard but they got there too late."  
  
Yugi's grip on his bed sheets tightly greatly as tears trickled down his cheeks.  
  
"Its my fault," said Yugi as more tears started to slip down his cheeks. "I.............I wanted them to pay a lot of attention to me. I-I- I............stressed mother out ever since father died............I wanted her attention because I felt so lonely without dad........."  
  
Yugi broke down into tears. He fell onto his bed and sobbed as his Grandfather rushed to his side to comfort him.  
  
"I always............be-begged father...........to hurry home..........to see me............and he got killed because he was rushing............rushing to see me because I am so selfish."  
  
"There there," said Grandpa Moto as he gently stroked Yugi's shaking back. "It wasn't your fault Yugi. The cause of your parent's death has nothing to do with you. You are not the one to be blamed. Never blame yourself for things you did not do. I blame the person who killed your father and I blame no one for killing your mother; she chose to die."  
  
Yugi continued to cry as his buried his face into the pillow.  
  
"I can't live without mom and dad," he thought in his mind. "They are the only friends I have. I don't want to live without them...............Without them..........I have nothing........."  
  
  
  
//Flash back Ends//  
  
  
  
(Yugi's P.O.V)  
  
My grandpa told me that things were going to be better after a few months. But when I returned to school, after taking a month off to grieve for my parent's death, no one seemed to care that I lost my parents. They all just picked on me worse then before............  
  
//Enter next Flash back//  
  
Yugi is at elementary school, getting kicked around by bullies. Everyday after school the bullies would take Yugi to a private place where they would beat him up. They would harass and tease him about how he relied on his parents all the time and never stood up for himself. Yugi would go home sore and bleeding.  
  
"What's wrong little Yugi?" taunted a sixth grader. "Where is your superman father now? Oh right, he is dead. Why don't you fight back?"  
  
The kids behind him laughed.  
  
"Stop it," whispered Yugi as he held his head in pain. "Please stop it.............I didn't do anything wrong............I just wanted to be alone for a bit and-"  
  
"Shut up you cry baby," barked the sixth grader as he kicked Yugi in the stomach. "Your mama is not around to baby you so act like a man. Nice people like you are always the first ones to die. You just let people kick you around all the time and soon they will be out to kill you."  
  
The kick caused Yugi to yip in pain. He whimpered softly and curled up into a tight ball while clutching his stomach.  
  
"Come on guys, he isn't worth it right now," said the sixth grader. "We'll get you tomorrow, Moto. If you bring lots of money for us, we will leave you be."  
  
The other kids nodded in agreement. They then left Yugi lying on the ground. Yugi laid still for a moment, then burst into tears; he was hurting physically and mentally.  
  
"Why me........." sobbed Yugi. "Why does everyone seem to hate me. Why does everything seem to hate me."  
  
  
  
//End of Flash back//  
  
(Yugi's P.O.V)  
  
I kept thinking of death ever since I got back to school. I wasn't paying attention in class and my teacher was getting worried about me. She sent me to the counselor every day after school. The counselor was not help at all. The guy was stupid and he kept telling me the same things:  
  
Try to be friends with the bullies Go to the library Run  
  
These options didn't do anything to help me. The bullies would follow me everywhere and make up excuses to the teachers that they are trying to comfort me. The teacher bought it and that made me realize that I could never forgive them for letting them take me away. I couldn't believe that even the teachers were against me!  
  
One night, I decided that this was too much. People tried to help me but seemed to be lacking on trying their best. I then decided when I was 15 that I had enough. I made my decision..............  
  
//Enter next Flash back//  
  
It is pouring rain outside, Yugi, who appears to be 15, is in his room sitting on his bed. He is holding something in his hand.  
  
"I had enough," he whispered to himself. "The kids just continue to be mean to me and I want it all to stop."  
  
Lightening crashed and reflected off of a knife that Yugi was holding in his hands. He slowly raised the knife. The sixth grader's words from years ago replayed in his mind.  
  
"Nice people like you are always the first ones to die." the sixth grader's voice echoed through his mind. "You just let people kick you around all the time and soon they will be out to kill you."  
  
"He is right............" he whispered. "I don't want to live anymore. I want to die. I'd rather die by my own hands then have someone else kill me." Something in Yugi's head was chanting, "That's right, kill yourself. Kill yourself, Muto. Let your blood stain your bed sheets, let your blood drain from your body, let your body become cold as ice."  
  
Yugi lifted the knife up. "No more kids will hurt me if I am dead. No more coming home all sore and aching.  
  
"DO IT!" the voice in Yugi's head screamed. "End your pain, NOW!"  
  
"No more pain!" cried Yugi.  
  
He pulled the dagger down towards himself and buried it deep into his chest. Yugi winced and coughed up blood as he gripped onto the hilt of the dagger. His blood spilt all over his bed sheets and was quickly absorbed into the clean sheets. He fell off his bed and onto the floor when his vision started to blur. Yugi curled up into a tight ball as he whispered his final words.  
  
"N-No mo-mo-re...lone........liness.." he managed to gasp out. "Wait for me.............mama..............pa...........pa.........."  
  
He took one last breath and closed his eyes as he fell into eternal rest. His head lowered onto the floor and his face turned into a peaceful expression. Blood pooled around Yugi's body as he lay lifelessly on the floor; the only sound in the room is the rain hitting against the window and landing on the ground.  
  
Outside in the pouring rain a figure was standing on a building close by Yugi's home. The figure was tall and he has angelic wings that are quite long; longer then his body. The figure jumped from the building and soared towards Yugi's bedroom.  
  
He floated near the window and waved a hand to open it. He flew into the room through the window, and landed gently on the floor. His wet feet gently slapped against the floor as he walked over to Yugi's body. His wings folded around himself as he knelt down. He shook his head sadly as the sight.  
  
"I guess I got here in time," said the man. "Poor soul, he is so kind yet some people can't stand kindness and have to destroy every ounce of it. People like Cerius........."  
  
He reached out and brushed away a few strains of hair from Yugi's closed eyes. "Its such a shame but I am thankful I got to him first before those Warui Angels did. With all the hatred locked up inside him, who knows how useful he could be to them."  
  
His bare hand touched Yugi's forehead gently. Yugi's body outlined in white and pure white wings unfolded out of his back and spread out gently. The pool of blood around Yugi disintegrated, as well as the blood on the bed sheets. He stood up and smiled as he watched Yugi's wings disappeared into his back.  
  
"Tis best that he did not know that he was an angel yet," he said to himself. "He is too young and he might not be able to handle the shock. Seiya..........I mean Yami...........will be destined to take care of him. Perhaps the little one will be the one to soften his cold heart that Leo failed to do so."  
  
Raziel cringed at the memory. He softly sighed and then smiled at the slumbering Yugi. "Let's just see what happens when the time comes. Hopefully, Yami's mission to capture Cerius will be completed soon."  
  
The angel lifted his head at the sound of someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Yugi?" called Grandpa Moto. "I can hear noises, are you alright in there? I brought you some food."  
  
His grandpa opened the door and Raziel stood his ground. Grandpa Moto entered the room with a tray in his hands.  
  
"Yu-" His eyes widened as a flash of lightening lit up the room and revealed the angel standing beside Yugi. This caused Grandpa Moto to drop the tray.  
  
Who are you?" demanded Grandpa Moto as his body shook from shock and fear. "Wha-What are you doing here? What did you do to my Grandson? I-I'm going to call the police."  
  
The angel faced Mr.Moto with folded arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Moto-san," said the man. "Your Grandson is dead."  
  
Grandpa Moto's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"He killed himself because he was suffering," continued Raziel. "I came here to see to it that I am here first instead of the Warui Angels."  
  
"Yugi...............dead? Grandpa Moto repeated. "Warui angels? What are you talking about? "What is going on?"  
  
He placed a hand against his temple as his head ached from all the shocking information; his head was flowing with questions.  
  
"My name is Raziel," said the angel as thunder rumbled. "I am a Shinigami Yoi Angel, a good angel. Warui Angels are the evil ones. Our purpose is to find those who are dead and turn them into either Yoi or Warui Angels. I got to Yugi first so he is like me, a Yoi Angel. If the Warui Angels got to him first, he would've been a warrior of darkness."  
  
Grandpa Moto stood there for a moment, silent. Then his eyes grew wide once again when he recognized Raziel's name.  
  
"Wait...did you say Raziel?" asked Grandpa Moto.  
  
Raziel smiled softly.  
  
"It couldn't be.........." whispered Grandpa Moto. "Seitashi-san?"  
  
"Good to see you again, Moto-san," said Raziel with a gentle look in his eyes.  
  
"Seitashi-san," said Grandpa with a shocked expression on his face. "I can't believe that its really you. It's been years since that train accident you were in. I've missed you old friend."  
  
Raziel continued to smile. "I am pleased to see you again, Moto-san. But I cannot stay. Yugi will continue to live here with you until the time comes. You must not tell him that he is dead. Just pretend that everything is the way it was before this happened. Pretend that he is just his normal self. Also keep a close eye on him"  
  
"But why?" asked Granpa Moto as he looked to his grandson's body. "Why must he not know?"  
  
Raziel kneeled down and picked up Yugi. He carried him to his bed, placed him down, and slid the covers over his body.  
  
"Because it is too soon for him to know what he truly is now," explained Raziel. "In a few years, Yugi will meet Yami. Yami will become Yugi's friend and then tell him the truth about what he is. It is their destiny to meet each other."  
  
"Why can't this Yami person come now?" asked Grandpa Moto who had a sad look in his eyes. "And what does he look like?"  
  
"Because Yami is on a mission right now, and I can't tell you that," explained Raziel. "You will see him soon. He will come for Yugi when the time is right. For now, keep an eye on Yugi. Make sure he doesn't try to kill himself. If he finds out he cannot die by his own hands, who knows what will happen.  
  
"Angels cannot commit suicide no matter how much they try. Another angel must kill him or her. I have erased his memories of him killing himself and the memories of the reasons why he wanted to kill himself in the first place. Please keep this secret as my last request."  
  
Raziel looked hopefully at Grandpa Moto. Grandpa thought about what Raziel said for a moment, then nodded his head.  
  
"For old times," he said with a smile.  
  
Raziel returned the smile as his body lifted up into the air. He flew out of the room, backwards, and out the window.  
  
"Don't forget, Moto-san" Raziel whispered as he disappeared into the dark, rainy, night.  
  
Grandpa Moto watched Raziel disappeared and smiled again. "Goodbye, Seitashi-san. I hope to see you again someday."  
  
He looked over at Yugi and walked over to him. He sat down on his Grandson's bed and sighed.  
  
"I just hope things will get better for you, Yugi," he said and gently patted Yugi's head. "I wish that I knew you being bullied. I would've dealt with them. No one hurts my grandson and gets away with it."  
  
He got up from Yugi's bed. "I am going to keep a close eye on you for now on and I'll deal with the ones that have been picking on you."  
  
He left Yugi to sleep and went off to his own bedroom to get some rest.  
  
Yugi turned in his sleep and softly whispered. "Yami................."  
  
  
  
//End of Flash back//  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
**Funny how Raziel and Yugi's Grandpa know each other, hmm? smiles I hope you enjoyed this chapter and understand why Yugi is dead (poor Yugi-chan ;_;). Tune in next time for "Chapter 7: The Final Battle!" That's right fans, Yami/Seiya and Cerius duke it out! Be sure not to miss it!** 


	8. Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Chapter 7: Final Battle  
  
Yugi gently floated to the ground with Seiya in his arms. He landed gently on his feet as he continued to be trapped in his memories. The group rushed over to him to see if they were alright. Above them, Cerius was laughing his head off. Seiya awakened to the sound of Cerius's laughter.  
  
"This is so good, so very good," said Cerius as he continued to laugh.  
  
His friends standing beside him stared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking again?" said Leo.  
  
Cerius turned to Leo and smirked evilly.  
  
"Poor little Yugi is trapped in his memories of his past that you failed to lock up, Raziel," taunted Cerius. Raziel's fist clenched as he growled up at Cerius.  
  
"If little Yugi doesn't snap out of it soon," explained Cerius. "His memories will betray him and he will be stuck in a world where his memories will replay forever. He believes that he was the cause of his parent's death. This is indeed rich."  
  
Seiya growled under his breath.  
  
"The funny thing is, I was the one who killed of his parents," said Cerius.  
  
Everyone's head jerked up to stare at Cerius. Seiya's eyes widened.  
  
"That's right, it was me," laughed Cerius.  
  
Seiya's fist clenched.  
  
"I was the one who shot his father," he started to explain. "And I was the one who came to his mother and gave her pills so she could kill herself. All of it was my doing. I tried to turn them to my side but they resisted me. I then left them to perish."  
  
"But why?" demanded Raziel. "Why did you do such a thing to Yugi?"  
  
Cerius turned his gaze to Yugi. His eyes narrowed and filled with utter hatred.  
  
"Because I hated to see him happy," growled Cerius. "I hated it. I was also the one that told him to kill himself. I sent flash backs of his painful memories to pursue him to commit suicide. When he did, I went to possess him, but Raziel beat me to him. I then tried again three years later, but Seiya came to him and made him happy. Yugi took Seiya away from me!"  
  
"No, Cerius," whispered Seiya as he fought to control his anger. "I never belonged to you."  
  
Cerius turned his attentions to Seiya with wide eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
"It was destiny for Yugi and I to be together, I was not meant to be with you. I am glad I found Yugi; he changed me into a better person, one that has a heart unlike you." Cerius just smiled.  
  
"I see the boy has turned you soft," said Cerius. "For that I cannot forgive him."  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously. He turned his attentions to Hei who was looking anxious to kill something. "Hei, take the boy. Kill him slowly and painful. Do not kill Seiya or I'll have your wings used for a duster."  
  
Hei giggled evilly as he held his sword and sped down towards Yugi. As a reflex, Seiya grabbed his sword and blocked Hei's attack.  
  
"What the?" said Hei. "He still has energy left?"  
  
Seiya's eyes were like liquid fire as he gazed at Hei's surprised look. Seiya managed to get to his feet while blocking off Hei's sword.  
  
"No one...........touches him," he hissed as he used his sword to throw Hei back.  
  
Even though his wing is wounded, Seiya leaped into the air and floated near Hei.  
  
"I'll kill you just for trying to. Perhaps in your next life, you'll be stuck in the Nut House just a bit longer. And I hope you suffer greatly."  
  
Hei screamed in out rage and fled towards Seiya with his sword held high.  
  
"Hei, no!" yelled Cerius.  
  
His hands gripped the railings tightly as he leaned forward. "Kill the boy, not Seiya! You are to follow my orders, Hei! I helped you get your revenge and you must repay me by doing as I say."  
  
"Screw that!" screamed Hei. "This one is MINE! He'll pay for reminding me of my past!"  
  
As he got closer to Seiya, Seiya smirked. Hei thrust the tip of his sword towards Seiya's head. Anzu cried out at the sound of flesh being torn. Blood rained down to the ground. Hei shook as he looked down to see Seiya's sword embedded into his chest; Seiya ducked Hei's attack and stabbed him when he was left open.  
  
"Go back to where you came from," whispered Seiya as he turned his sword in Hei's body and sliced to the left.  
  
Hei screamed in pain as he fell to the ground; he was dead before he hit the floor. Cerius stood there with wide eyes as Hei's body disappeared. All that was left of Hei was his black feathers.  
  
"It is done.........." Seiya's eyes closed as a sudden ray of light surrounded him.  
  
"What the?" gasped Jounouchi as he took a step forward. "What's happening to him?"  
  
Leo and Raziel watched in amazement.  
  
"He did it," said Raziel with a smile on his face. "He past the test. Now I get to see what it looks like to be turned from a Warui Angel to a Yoi Angel." Anzu, Bakura, Honda, and Jounouchi all gave Raziel a puzzled look.  
  
"Test?" asked Anzu. "What do you mean test?"  
  
The others waited for Raziel to explain.  
  
"He proved himself worthy of being a Yoi Angel, he is now becoming one us," Leo said happily. "I can't believe it.......he finally can be with us without being called Warui."  
  
Seiya floated down beside Yugi as his wings changed from black as night to white as snow. Seiya wrapped his arms around Yugi and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Yugi,' Seiya whispered into his ear. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have accomplished my goal to be a Yoi Angel."  
  
He looked to Yugi's face and noticed that his eyes were black and he looked practically dead. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Yugi?" whispered Seiya as he gently shook his limp like body. "Wake up............please wake up. Snap out of it, Yugi!"  
  
Above, Cerius was clutching the railings tightly in anger; he hoped that Yugi would've died a few minutes ago and that Seiya would take his side once again, but all has failed.  
  
"No!" yelled Cerius. "I won't allow this to happen!"  
  
He leaped off the railings as his black wings spread out. With a quick motion of his hand, a dark, crystal, blade appeared in his hand.  
  
Cerius charged towards Seiya and Yugi as fast as he could. "Seiya belongs to me!"  
  
"NO!" cried Leo. "Seiya, look out!"  
  
He jumped in front of Seiya and Yugi as he tried to summon his sword. Seiya lifted his head up to see what was going on but his face became splattered in blood. His eyes widened as he saw Leo throw his head back in pain while Cerius pushed his sword deeply into Leo's body. Everyone else stood there in shock. Anzu looked as though she was going to be sick, her hands with clasped over her mouth.  
  
"LEO!" screamed Seiya and Raziel.  
  
Anzu admitted a soft scream as Jounouchi's eyes bulged with fear.  
  
Leo grunted as he felt on one knee and clutched his wound. He turned his head to Seiya and formed a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Friends forever.........Seiya," he managed to say as he fell onto the ground.  
  
Seiya released Yugi and went to his friend's side. Cerius backed up with a smirk on his face. Leo winced as Seiya gently lifted his head up and supported his body up with his knee. He opened an eye and smiled at Seiya again.  
  
"I.........I really envy Yugi," whispered Leo. "He has you to help him through life. I had my chance but I screwed up."  
  
He closed his mouth as he felt blood fill up in the back of his throat. He turned his head away and hacked up blood.  
  
"Leo, don't speak, your going to be ok," whispered Seiya as he felt a sting in his eyes. "You've been through worse then this.........."  
  
Leo turned his head back and gazed into Seiya's eyes.  
  
"Your right........I have," he gasped out. "The worse pain I have ever felt was seeing the look on your face when I broke your heart over my stupidity."  
  
Seiya bit his lip to hold back his tears; he always hated when he cried in front of Leo back when they were friends because Leo would then be upset.  
  
"I wish that I treated you better, Seiya," Leo continued. "I was a real dick and.........I shouldn't have been. I treated you like a toy to play for my pleasure. I didn't know what I was thinking."  
  
"That was in the past Leo..........that was in the past," said Seiya as he pushed back a piece of Leo's hair from his eyes. "But don't talk like that, this isn't goodbye, you're going to be alright. Once this is over we'll start all over again."  
  
Leo closed his eyes and smiles a bit. "That would be nice......like old times."  
  
His eyes opened and he turned his attentions to Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey Jou........." called Leo.  
  
Jounouchi walked over to Leo and knelt by his head.  
  
"Y.....ya?" he managed to say even though his voice was breaking.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late.......I wanted to meet you sooner, but I was obsessing over Seiya even though we are not destined to be together.. I've watched you a lot and........I wanted to be there for you whenever you searched for that firefly to guide you to the one you were waiting for to love you."  
  
Jounouchi turned his head to the side as he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. Honda and Bakura comforted Anzu as she started to cry.  
  
"I don't what to say, Leo," said Jounouchi. "Just don't die please......I......I feel like I've known you all my life. Perhaps I have.....perhaps deep down I knew some sort of angel was watching me over and bidding its time to see me in person."  
  
Leo smirked slightly as his eyes closed for the final time.  
  
"I'm glad Jou," Leo managed to say. "I'm glad that my existence......made someone happy in this world. Perhaps in my next life........I'll make someone happy.......again. Forgive me, Sei.......ya........."  
  
Jounouchi and Seiya watched in horror as Leo sighed. His body became limp and slowly disappeared. His body was then replaced by some of his beautiful feathers.  
  
"No.......god no........" whispered Seiya as he threw his head back. "Damnit no! I forgive you, Leo! I forgive you, YOU HEAR?!"  
  
He lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hands as he sobbed over the feeling of loss in his heart.  
  
"I just couldn't forgive you at first........but when I did I just couldn't admit to it because I wanted you to see that I was hurting. But you did see it all along............you continued to help me when I told you to go away. Deep down..........you were like the brother I always wanted.  
  
Jounouchi placed a hand over his eyes as he felt a tearing pain in his heart.  
  
While every grieved for the loss of Leo, Cerius reached out and picked up Yugi by the collar of his shirt. He lifted him into his arms and smirked. He ran a finger up Yugi's cheek to test its texture.  
  
"If I can't have you, Seiya, I'll take the boy instead," said Cerius with glee. "Mmmmm......his skin is lovely, Seiya. Did you ever have a taste of this pretty piece of flesh?"  
  
He turned his head and nuzzled Yugi's neck; Yugi still didn't snap out of his trance and looked even worse then ever. Seiya's right hand twitched and slowly moved to grasp his sword lying on the floor. His shoulders started to shake violently  
  
"You fucking bastard." growled Seiya. "You won't get away this easily."  
  
He stood up and turned to face Cerius. "Let him go, Cerius. I challenge you to a fighting duel. If I win, you will die by my hands."  
  
Cerius looked interested.  
  
"And if I win?" asked Cerius.  
  
He tilted his head and had a sly smile on his face while he waited for an answer from Seiya. Seiya lowered his head.  
  
"You get me," said Seiya.  
  
Anzu gasped, Bakura and Honda winced, and Jounouchi jerked his head up to look at Seiya. Raziel, who did not look amused in the slightest, hissed at Seiya.  
  
"Seiya, your insane!" yelled Raziel. "I know Leo's death hurts but there is no chance in hell that you will win! Cerius is the leader of the Waruei clan. Think about what you are doing! Its suicide!"  
  
"I know there is no chance," replied Seiya.  
  
Raziel's eyes widened as Seiya got to his feet.  
  
"There is no chance in hell that I'll let him win." he growled softly. "I won't let Leo's death be in vain."  
  
"Then it is agreed," announced Cerius. "We'll fight till one of us can no longer stand. And when I win, you will be mine once again. And you will do as I say, even when I tell you to kill your friends."  
  
Jounouchi, Bakura, Honda, and Anzu gulped as Seiya looked to them.  
  
"........Agreed," he said as he gave them all a silent apology.  
  
***  
  
Seiya and Cerius stood fifty feet apart. Everyone was on the top floor waiting for the battle to begin; a guard was holding Yugi hostage, incase the group tried to escape. Below, another guard was to be the referee of the match. Seiya had formed a bubble dome for him and Cerius so that if they launch energy attacks it will not go through and hurt anyone outside it.  
  
"Remember," announced the guard. "The first one that can no longer stand loses. There are no other rules. Let the battle begin!"  
  
Seiya flew towards Cerius with his sword raised. Cerius copied Seiya's movements and flew towards him. Their swords clanged together as they stressed their swords together. Their wings flapped as their bodies rose into the air.  
  
"I always admired you when you were angry, Yami," said Cerius; he seemed to be getting a kick out of Seiya's anger. "We could you back on the Warui forces. Remember how much fun you had killing people?"  
  
"I'll never return to a world of darkness and loneliness," Seiya hissed in a harsh tone. "When I have killed you, I will be with my light again. He filters out the darkness in my heart with his smile and makes me forget my disgrace."  
  
Cerius snorted in disgust.  
  
"I'll ignore that, Yami," he said. "Or is it now Seiya again?"  
  
He moved forward and caused Seiya to lean back. "Soon your heart will be filled with hate and darkness again. When that happens, would you care to kill Yugi to regain your beautiful black wings?"  
  
"Never!" yelled Seiya.  
  
A wind formed around his sword, which pushed Cerius back. Cerius flew backwards and smiled.  
  
"You'll be saying never when the Yoi clan asks you to rejoin their side," he said as he lifted his hand up.  
  
A ball of energy formed in his lifted hand. He launched it at Seiya. Seiya's quick movements slashed the energy ball in half. The energy ball became two halves, one flew past Seiya while the other flew straight at Cerius.  
  
Being caught off guard, the other half of the energy ball struck Cerius in the leg. He gasped in pain and placed a hand over his wound. Seiya smirked but it faded when Cerius began to laugh.  
  
"Not bad, Seiya," commented Cerius. "You have gotten stronger. It makes me want you even more."  
  
Seiya's face twisted in disgust.  
  
"You'll never have me!" yelled Seiya as he slashed at Cerius with his sword.  
  
Anzu covered her mouth when Cerius dodged the slash and stabbed Seiya's shoulder. Seiya bit his tongue and placed a hand over his wound; he didn't want Cerius to know that he was in pain. Blood passed through his fingers and slid down his fingers. Cerius seemed to be frowning a bit but then smiled.  
  
"I had to damage your body, Yami," he said. "Why don't you give up now? You'll learn to love me again. Just prove to me that you are worthy to be back at my side by killing little Yugi and Raziel. I'll heal you and make you feel good again if you agree."  
  
Cerius's smile faded when he saw Seiya's body shaking. Seiya's grip on his wound tightened.  
  
"That is not love," Seiya hissed. "I'll never love someone who tells me to kill my loved ones. Your nothing but a sick, twisted, fool. True you are handsome, but looks can be deceiving. On the inside, you're an ugly creature with a black heart."  
  
Cerius bared his teeth at Seiya.  
  
"It's the boy's fault," growled Cerius. "If it weren't for him, you would've taken my side once again. It's his fault that your heart became soft and that your wings turned white. I'll make sure he dies when I have you. I'll kill him myself."  
  
After hearing this, Seiya's body became out-lined in a blue aura. His blood red eyes turned dangerously red.  
  
"Cerius," whispered Seiya. "I belong to no one except Yugi. I'll never let you harm him or possess him. Yugi is the only reason why I exist. Without him, I am nothing. You won't destroy the last precious thing I have left. You took too much from already and you'll pay for that!"  
  
Seiya charged towards Cerius at full speed. Before Cerius could dodge, Seiya plunged his sword right into his abdomen.  
  
Everyone watched with shocked expressions as Cerius choked and vomited blood. Seiya pushed his sword deeper into him. Cerius looked up at Seiya and smiled weakly. Seiya blinked in surprise.  
  
"You are indeed, a great warrior," Cerius managed to choke out. "But you still lose, my beloved."  
  
Puzzlement appeared in Seiya's eyes as they floated to the ground. Cerius was on his knees with Seiya's sword embedded into his abdomen. Seiya stared down at him for a moment, then his eyes filled with rage.  
  
"What the hell do you mean I lose?" roared Seiya. "You'll die any second now. I've defeated you and I am the only one here standing. You have no chance of winning with that wound I inflected on you."  
  
Cerius closed his eyes and chuckled softly.  
  
"Yugi has been lost in his memories for so long that there is no chance he will snap out of it," explained Cerius.  
  
He smirked as his eyes opened. "He will soon cease to exist and you'll be all alone again. Yugi cannot survive living in his dreams. In reality, he will just act like a doll. He won't eat, sleep, or move. He will just continue to live through his nightmares until his body dies."  
  
Seiya stood there in shock as Cerius laughed in triumph. Seiya yelled in out rage and twisted his sword in Cerius's body. He yanked his sword out of Cerius, then made a quick slash. Blood sprayed from Cerius's neck wound Seiya inflected. Cerius fell to the floor, dead. His body slowly disappeared and was replaced by a pile of his black feathers.  
  
"Farewell............Cerius," whispered Seiya. "Make your new life bring you peace......"  
  
His sword disappeared as he jumped back into the air and flew towards the upper level where his friends are; the bubble dome disappeared after he stabbed Cerius. He landed on the platform and ran towards the room that the guard took them to when he saw his boss's death.  
  
The guards rushed out of the room with guns in their hands to shoot him but Jounouchi, Honda, Raziel, and Bakura quickly disarmed them and knocked them out before they could do anything. Seiya rushed into the room and towards Yugi and Anzu.  
  
"How is he?" asked Seiya with a worried expression.  
  
Jounouchi followed after Seiya and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I can't get to him," Jounouchi said sadly. "We all tried, but we just can't snap him out of it."  
  
Seiya stared into Yugi's black eyes and gently shook him. Everyone watched sadly as Seiya desperately shook Yugi.  
  
"Damnit, Yugi, snap out of it!" begged Seiya. "You're not leaving me! Wake up damn you!"  
  
He started shaking Yugi harshly that Raziel had to rush over and pry his hands off Yugi.  
  
"Shaking him like that won't bring him back," said Raziel.  
  
Seiya gripped onto Raziel's hands and lifted his head up; his eyes looked pleadingly into his as they filled with tears.  
  
"Please.............save him, Raziel," sobbed Seiya. "It was hard enough that Leo had to die but if he dies, I couldn't live on anymore. I know that his spirit will find a new host but I might never find him if that happens. Please...........help me."  
  
"I cannot save him," said Raziel as he turned his head away. "Only you can. You must go into his mind and convince him to come back to reality."  
  
"But, how?" asked Seiya. "Please tell me, Raziel!"  
  
Raziel looked into Seiya eyes for a moment. His eyes wavered slightly. He stepped back from Seiya and held out his hands. A small ball of energy formed, then disappeared to reveal a small, Egyptian, puzzle. Seiya stared at the item.  
  
"Put this around his neck," ordered Raziel. "With this, you can go into his mind and find him. This is an illegal item that we confiscated from an Egyptian magician. We can only use this when it is an emergency. In your case, it is. But there is a con........if you don't find him in time and he dies, you will die with him. Which means you both will never see each other in your next lives unless the fates allow it."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Are you willing to take that risk, Seiya?"  
  
"Yes," replied Seiya. "I'd do anything to get him back. I will bring him back safely."  
  
Jounouchi, Anzu, Bakura, and Honda all gave Seiya worried looks.  
  
"Then don't waste time," said Raziel. "Let the light of the Shinigami guide you to him, Yami. Good luck my friend."  
  
Seiya placed his hand on Raziel's shoulder and smiled gratefully. "My name is Seiya.......I have no more reason to be called Yami."  
  
Raziel blinked then smiled and nodded his head. Seiya took the puzzle necklace from Raziel's hand and walked over to Yugi's unmoving body.  
  
"Good luck," whispered Jounouchi as he held up a thumb to Seiya. "Please come back safe with Yugi."  
  
"Oh Yugi," Anzu softly cried. "Please bring him back safely."  
  
"I believe in you, Seiya," said Honda.  
  
"Come back, both you and Yugi," said Bakura.  
  
Seiya stopped and smiled a thank you to everyone. "I won't let you down........my friends." He proceeded towards Yugi's limp body.  
  
Everyone watched as Seiya placed the necklace around Yugi's neck. He then clasped his hands around the puzzle and pressed his forehead against Yugi's. His eyes closed as he felt himself being pulled into Yugi's mind.  
  
"Hold on Yugi.......I'm coming to find you."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
  
  
**Well, we are coming close to the final chapter of this fic. I hope you are all enjoying this fic and please be sure to check out the prequeal. It is called: From Falling to Flying (It tells you all about Seiya's past and how he died/became a Warui angel). Bye for now!** 


	9. Final Chapter: May you find comfort in m...

**At last! The Chapter you all been waiting for! Here is the Final Chapter of "In the Arms of an Angel". I am really sorry it took so long to bring it up but I had writer's block on this and left it till I came up with some ideas. Well, I have and I hope you really enjoy this."  
  
**Translations: Onee-chan (Big Brother) Baka (Idiot)**  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 (Final Chapter): May you find comfort in my arms  
  
  
  
Seiya opened his eyes and blinked till his vision cleared. He moved his head up and looked around when he noticed that he was standing in a room filled with stuff animals, building blocks, action figures, and many other toys.  
  
"Yugi?!" he called. "Where are you?! And where am I?"  
  
He turned his head side to side till he spotted a small boy lying on his stomach while using coloring markers on his coloring book.  
  
"Yugi?" Seiya approached the boy slowly.  
  
The small boy lifted his head and turned his gaze to Seiya. It was Yugi, but a younger version of him. Seiya knelt down with a puzzled look on his face; little Yugi looked just as puzzled as he did. Little Yugi tilted his head curiously.  
  
"Are you my Onee-chan?" little Yugi asked. "You look exactly like me so you must be."  
  
"No, I-" started Seiya.  
  
He stopped when he saw a sad look in Yugi's innocent eyes. He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am. I am Seiya, your Onee-chan."  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up with happiness.  
  
"I am glad to see you, Onee-chan. Come watch me color."  
  
Yugi giggled as Seiya lay down beside him and looked him over. Yugi turned his head away to go back to coloring. Seiya started to wonder to himself about how Yugi turned into a child and why. Did he fall into one of Yugi's child hood memories?  
  
"Onee-chan, look!" cried little Yugi. "I did this all by myself."  
  
Seiya turned his attentions back to Yugi. He smiled as little Yugi showed him a beautiful coloring job of a park with a small boy, a mother, and father sitting on a blanket having a picnic lunch.  
  
"Very good," he said. "You should be an artist when you grow up."  
  
Little Yugi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Seiya chuckled.  
  
"I just love to color," said Yugi.  
  
Yugi placed his coloring book down and turned the page to color a picture of a bird. "My mother and I would color together all the time. She said I would make a good artist."  
  
"Where is your mother and father?" Seiya asked. "I'd like to meet them."  
  
Yugi froze. The blue marker he was holding dropped out of his hand and rolled off his coloring book. Yugi turned his head to Seiya as tears poured down his eyes.  
  
"Yugi?" said Seiya as he blinked his eyes.  
  
"Give them back," demanded little Yugi as his tear filled eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"Give who back?" asked Seiya in a confused tone.  
  
He watched as Yugi stood up with clench fists.  
  
"Give me my parents back!" he screamed. "Give them back! You took them away from me! How could you do that to me, Onee-chan?!"  
  
Seiya watched in horror as little Yugi turned and ran away from him while using his arm to wipe away his tears.  
  
"I hate you!" little Yugi cried.  
  
"Yugi!" cried Seiya. "Come back! I'm not here to harm you. Don't run from me!"  
  
Seiya stood up and gasped as little Yugi's room vanished; all he could see was Yugi running into endless darkness.  
  
"Yugi, wait! I don't understand!" Seiya started after him but when he took his second step, a black hole formed and he fell right into it. His hand reached out to grab something but there was nothing for him to grab on to.  
  
"Yugi!!" he cried as he fell into the darkness of the hole with his hand reaching out.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Yugi..........." Seiya whispered in a tiny voice.  
  
Raziel, Jounouchi, Bakura, Honda, and Anzu turned their heads towards Seiya's direction.  
  
"Raziel, what is going on?" said a fear-full Anzu.  
  
Raziel closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"He found Yugi's childhood self," replied Raziel with a sad look on his face. "The child was in such deep pain......"  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Honda.  
  
"I can see it and-" Raziel suddenly placed a hand against his forehead, in pain. Everyone gasped as Raziel fell to his knees.  
  
"Raziel, what's wrong!?" said a panicked Jounouchi. "What's going on now?"  
  
"Seiya........he is falling into darkness," Raziel gasped out. "I lost contact with him. He must of hit his head or something cause I can feel his pain. I'm afraid he is on his own if I don't get back in touch with him.............. .."  
  
Everyone gasped once again.  
  
"No!" cried Jounouchi. "My buddy is in there and he might not come back if Seiya is unconscious. I won't let either of them die. Jounouchi to the rescue!"  
  
Raziel's eyes widened as Jounouchi ran over to Yugi and Seiya's limp like bodies.  
  
"You fool!" yelled Raziel as he tried to get to his feet. "Don't touch them or you'll be transported into Yugi's mind! JOUNOUCHI N-!"  
  
Raziel was too late, Jounouchi had touched the puzzle around Yugi's neck and became like him and Seiya.  
  
"Damn you, Jou!" Raziel cursed at his now limp like body.  
  
"Jounouchi..........." whimpered Anzu.  
  
Bakura and Honda looked down the floor in thought.  
  
"Don't any of you think about it," yelled Raziel.  
  
He managed to get to his feet and look at the three remaining.  
  
"If anymore people enter his mind it could overload his brain and everyone in there will die. If you care about your friends and want to help, you can help them by praying for their safe return. That is all we can do for them."  
  
Bakura and Honda held onto Anzu as Raziel turned his attentions back to the three bodies. "You can do it Seiya, I believe in you. Jounouchi, you are a brave fool, good luck."  
  
**  
  
Jounouchi appeared in what appeared to be Yugi's room. He fell on the floor with a "thump".  
  
"Ow, talk about rough landing."  
  
He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his behind. He then blinked and looked to see Yugi sitting on his bed with eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. "How did you get into my room?"  
  
"Yugi.........don't you remember me?" said a confused Jounouchi. "Its me, Jounouchi."  
  
"How do you know my name?" demanded Yugi.  
  
His eyes widened suddenly. "Don't tell me that Jiro sent you to beat me up."  
  
"Jiro," Jounouchi growled out. "I never do other people's dirty work, especially people like Jiro. He can go to hell for all I care."  
  
Jounouchi stood up and started to walk towards Yugi. A flash of lightening lit up the room and caused Jounouchi to stop when his eye caught something. His eyes narrowed and he could see that Yugi was clutching the handle of a long kitchen knife.  
  
"Yugi............what are you doing with that?"  
  
Yugi looked down at what he was looking to. He clutched the knife closer to his chest and moved so that his back was pressed against the wall. Lightening crashed to the ground outside Yugi's window.  
  
"What does it look like?" he replied. "I am going to kill myself. What is the point on living when all people ever do to me is hurt and torment me."  
  
Jounouchi gasped and realised that this was the day when Yugi killed himself.  
  
"Oh man," he thought to himself. "I can't believe I stumbled onto his memory of his death. Why do I always have the rotten luck?"  
  
He looked sadly at Yugi then shook his head in frustration as his thoughts continued.  
  
"No! I can't allow him to do this. Perhaps if I stopped him then none of this would've happened. Then he would be alive and come back to reality!"  
  
Yugi raised the knife up slowly as he spoke "No more people hurting me, no more having to come home with cuts and bruises."  
  
Jounouchi snapped out of his thoughts and dashed towards Yugi.  
  
"Yugi NO!" he cried. "Don't do it!"  
  
Just as he was about to grab Yugi's wrist something grabbed onto the back of his jacket and restrained him before he could reach Yugi. Jounouchi watched in horror as Yugi plunged the knife into his chest. Yugi hacked mouth fulls of blood as he fell off the bed. Yugi's blood splattered over Jounouchi's face as he fell to his knees. The person behind him released his jacket and he turned to see Seiya towering over him with a sad yet angry expression.  
  
"Why Seiya?!" yelled Jounouchi as tears spilt from his eyes. "Why the hell did you stop me?! I could've saved him, damn you!"  
  
"What are you doing here, Jounouchi?" asked Seiya in a calm voice; he had ignored Jounouchi's questions.  
  
"Damn it, Seiya!" yelled Jounouchi. "Don't change the subject! Why did you just let him die?!"  
  
Seiya closed his pain filled eyes as he heard Yugi say his dying words. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look into Jounouchi's.  
  
"This isn't time travel, Jounouchi. These are just his memories. If you tried to stop him you would've just fell right through him and onto the floor. I grabbed you to prevent you from falling on your face. The Yugi you see now is not the real one, it's just his memory."  
  
Jounouchi stood up while wiping tears and blood off his face with his jacket sleeve.  
  
"I wasn't thinking as usual," he said. "I'm sorry, Seiya. I care about my buddy more then you can imagine. The sight of him killing himself was painful even though it's only his memory."  
  
He looked longingly towards Yugi's limp body.  
  
"I know, Jounouchi," Seiya replied. "I've just learned about them not being the real Yugi when I encountered his childhood self. We must be careful about who is the real Yugi; the others will try to trick us."  
  
Seiya could see a figure approaching Yugi's window. He smiled when he saw it was Raziel opening the window and floating inside.  
  
"Good timing as always," he said to himself.  
  
A black hole appeared underneath Jounouchi's feet. Jounouchi yelled as he fell through the hole and feel into darkness. Seiya watched as Raziel knelt over Yugi and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Good luck my friend," whispered Seiya.  
  
He stepped backwards and fell calmly down the hole. Raziel looked up just as the hole disappeared.  
  
Seiya tried to make himself fall faster to catch up to Jounouchi; he was flailing his arms around in panic. He reached out and grasped Jounouchi's arm. Jounouchi stopped flailing and looked up at him.  
  
"Hold on, Jounouchi," commanded Seiya. "We could be falling for hours and its best we hold on to each other so that we don't get separated."  
  
Jounouchi nodded and then remembered something.  
  
"I forgot to mention this. The reason why I am here is because Raziel lost contact with you. He said you were falling and then fell into unconsciousness. I got scared that you two weren't going to come back alive so I touched the puzzle around Yugi's neck and got transported into his mind. I just couldn't take it."  
  
Seiya was surprised that Jounouchi was brave enough to sacrifice his life for Yugi. He then smiled and squeezed his arm gently.  
  
"Jounouchi, I didn't think I could do this alone," he started. "But now that you are here to help me we can both convince Yugi to come back. However, I can't guarantee we will make it out alive since I've lost contact with Raziel. But let's not think negative."  
  
Jounouchi nodded his head and grinned up at Seiya.  
  
"I am sure we'll manage without Raziel's help. We just have to find Yugi. Things wouldn't be the same without him. He has to come back, we need him and he needs us."  
  
Seiya looked over Jounouchi's shoulder to that they were sailing towards a checkered floor.  
  
"Jounouchi, we're coming in for a landing. Brace yourself, its going to be rough."  
  
They both got into landing position as they fell to the floor faster and faster. Seiya landed on one foot and fell gently down on one knee. He turned to his to see Jounouchi fall and land on his butt. Seiya winced and thought to himself 'That must've really hurt.'  
  
Jounouchi rubbed the sore spot on his behind as he got to his feet. "I swear that bad luck seems to follow me whenever I go."  
  
He lifted his head up and noticed that Seiya was staring straight ahead.  
  
"Seiya? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked to where Seiya was looking and gasped. There was the real Yugi sitting on the floor, hugging his knees close to his chest, and rocking himself back and forth.  
  
"Yugi!" cried Seiya and Jounouchi.  
  
Yugi looked up to see them running towards him. Jounouchi leaped on him and bear hugged him. Seiya ruffled his head and then gently pried Jounouchi off him. They looked at Yugi in confusion as he just sat there and looked at them with no look of joy or happiness.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "How did you get through to me? Why didn't you just leave me to die?"  
  
"We came to rescue you," Seiya replied. "We can't let you die Yugi, you are needed. Your friends need you, your Grandpa needs you, I need you."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he looked towards Jounouchi.  
  
"He speaks the truth," said Jounouchi with a thumb held up. "It wouldn't be the same without you, buddy."  
  
Seiya and Jounouchi smiled confidently at Yugi. Yugi just looked away and hugged himself tightly. Their smiles faded instantly.  
  
"Your wrong," said Yugi. "No one needs me. It would be a lot better if I didn't live. They'll forget me in a month or two."  
  
"Yugi," whispered Jounouchi.  
  
Seiya's fist clenched and then he crawled to Yugi's side. He slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and held him. Yugi and Jounouchi blinked.  
  
"If your going to die here, I want to die with you," said Seiya. "I am not letting you die alone."  
  
Yugi gasped and Jounouchi gaped at him. He then smiled at Seiya and sat on the opposite side of Yugi.  
  
"That goes double for me," said Jounouchi. "If you go down I go with you, buddy. I've lost Leo already and I couldn't bear the though of losing another good friend of mine. My best friend to be exact."  
  
Seiya looked quite amazed from Jounouchi's courage, which proved that he is indeed a true friend to Yugi, then he smiled a thank you to him. Yugi's eyes were huge; this never happened to him before. No one has ever said they would sacrifice their lives for him. Yugi lowered his head as he felt his eyes begin to water.  
  
"You guys........I don't know what to say. This has never happened to me before; maybe because I never had true friends."  
  
Jounouchi and Seiya looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Yugi lifted his head up to look at them.  
  
"It won't be the last time, Yugi," said Seiya as he lowered his gaze back to Yugi. "You are needed Yugi. The world would lose it's light if you were gone. Your smile brightens up my day even if it was cloudy and rainy."  
  
"Things wouldn't be the same without you, buddy," said Jounouchi. "That is why if you insist on dying I'll die with you."  
  
"That goes for me as well," added Seiya. "So what is the plan Yugi? Either way, we are all going down together."  
  
Yugi bowed his head as he felt rivers of tears trickling down his cheeks. He sniffed then started to smile big.  
  
"Guys, lets go home. Everyone is waiting for us."  
  
"Yes, lets," said Jounouchi and Seiya at the same time with smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Yugi, Seiya, and Jounouchi all opened their eyes at the same time. The others in the room heard them and gasped.  
  
"Yugi!" cried Honda, Anzu, Raziel, and Bakura. "Jounouchi! Seiya!"  
  
Honda, Anzu, and Bakura smothered Yugi with hugs while Raziel grabbed Seiya's hand and pulled him into a brother like hug. Jounouchi sat there for a moment, but was then attacked by Honda's fists pounding against his chest.  
  
"You baka! What were you thinking when you ran over and entered Yugi's mind?! You could've been killed! And if you were killed, who's butt would I kick at the Shooting Gallery next year?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Honda." growled Jounouchi.  
  
They started to glare at each other, but then grabbed each other in a tight hug. Anzu and Bakura looked over at them with smiles on their faces. While Jounouchi and Honda hugged each other, Seiya had placed his hand on Raziel's shoulder with a smile on his face.  
  
"I did it, Raziel," said Seiya as his chest swelled with pride. "I have finally become a true Yoi Angel. I have completed my mission."  
  
"I am proud of you, Seiya," said Raziel. "The Shinigami gods are going to be very pleased when they hear this."  
  
"Not only that I got the title of being a Yoi Angel, I also found the most precious thing in my life."  
  
Raziel smiled and nodded his head towards Yugi's direction. Seiya grinned up at Raziel, but then stopped when he saw Jounouchi looking slightly sad.  
  
"Raziel, what about Jounouchi?" asked Seiya as he turned his head back to Raziel.  
  
"Jounouchi?" questioned Raziel. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He lost Leo just when they were getting close," explained Seiya. "Poor Jounouchi is going to be alone all over again."  
  
Seiya blinked as Raziel started to smile big; he knews that whenever Raziel had a big smile on his face, he was up to something.  
  
"Ok, what are you up to?" Seiya grinned. "I know that look on your face."  
  
"You'll see, when the time comes," said Raziel. "In the meantime, just don't worry about it and don't remind him about Leo."  
  
Seiya blinked, then nodded his head; he knew that Raziel always knows what he was doing and decided to play along.  
  
"If you say so," said Seiya.  
  
Yugi lifted his head to see Seiya walking over to him. Seiya knelt down in front of him and smiled. He reached out and placed his hand on top of Yugi's head.  
  
"Listen, Yugi," he started. "You have a choice. Since you are a Yoi Angel like me, we can live on Earth peacefully and help out other Yoi Angels whenever needed. The other choice is that we could live with the Shinigami in Upper Earth. What would you like to do?"  
  
Yugi looked up at his friends. They all smiled at him and waited for his answer. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then opened his mouth.  
  
"I want to live on Earth, I want to be with my friends."  
  
Seiya nodded his head and stood.  
  
"If that is your choice, you are required to come to Upper Earth and live there for one year. It is required for a new Yoi Angel to stay in Upper Earth so that they can get trained. You cannot live on Earth unless you pass the entrance exam. I'm sorry, Yugi, it's the only way. This is how it is with the Yoi Angel clan."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. He looked up at his friends once again. At first they seemed sad, but then smiled to encourage him.  
  
"Its ok, Yugi," said Anzu with a smile. "It's only a year. It will go by fast and we'll be united once again."  
  
Honda placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled. "I'll miss you, Yugi. If you can, write to us and tell us what's its like to live in Upper Earth."  
  
Yugi smiled and looked over at Bakura. Bakura looked back and returned the smile. "Even though we barely talked, it was still nice to know you. Our paths will cross again in one year."  
  
Finally, Yugi looked over at Jounouchi. Jounouchi had placed his hand over his eyes to hide his tears. Yugi's heart sank to see Jounouchi like this. Jounouchi noticed Yugi was looking at him and quickly wiped away his tears.  
  
"It's ok, Yugi. Don't worry about. Heck, it's only a year and it will fly like seconds. I'm going to miss you big time, buddy and I'll make sure you make up the loss time we were suppose to use to hang out."  
  
"Then it's settled," said Seiya. "I will tell Yugi's grandpa the news so that he will find a way to tell his school Principle about his year absence. I'll give you all a moment to say goodbye."  
  
Everyone exchanged brief goodbye hugs to each other, then headed outside. Seiya, Yugi, and Raziel's wings appeared and gently spread out and the other four watched them.  
  
"I'll miss you guys," said Yugi as happy yet sad tears slide down his cheeks. "Take care of yourselves and I'll come back on the day of next years FireFly Festival. Wait for me."  
  
"Good-bye Yug!" cried Jounouchi.  
  
"Bye Yugi," said Bakura while waving his hand.  
  
"Yugi, good luck!" cried a teary eyed Anzu.  
  
"Goodbye Yugi," said Honda. "Be sure you come back soon so that you can see me beat Jounouchi at the Shooting Gallery, again."  
  
Honda laughed as Jounouchi hit him over the head with his fist. Yugi laughed as Seiya and Raziel took off into the morning air. He turned and jumped into the air after them. Everyone below watched as Yugi, Seiya, and Raziel flew higher up into the air and waved down at them. Yugi was laughing softly as he enjoyed his first moment of flying. Seiya was enjoying watching Yugi's fly.  
  
"They look so beautiful up there," whispered Anzu. "It sure is an amazing sight."  
  
"And me without a camera," joked Jounouchi. "It's a Kodac moment."  
  
Bakura laughed as Anzu and Honda pounced on Jounouchi. Anzu hugged him around the neck while Honda ruffled his hair. Bakura looked up as the three Angel grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared into the clouds.  
  
"See you guys later," said Bakura. "Come back soon."  
  
Bakura continued to watch the spot where they disappeared to while Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi softly laughed and hugged each other; they knew that there would be no point on making sad faces all year. Soon they will be united with their angel friends Seiya, Yugi, and Raziel. It will make the wait for the next FireFly Festival worth it.  
  
End of Final Chapter.  
  
  
  
**Do not fret fellow In the Arms of an Angel fans, there will be an Epilogue with lemony goodness for you. I hope you enjoyed the Final Chapter and will be looking forward to the Epilogue. Be sure to check out the prequel of this fic called "From Falling to Flying (Coming soon!). It is about how Seiya became a Warui Angel. I'm sure it is worth your time to read! Bye for now!** 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Two months later...  
  
"How long till Yugi will be back?" Jounouchi whispered to Anzu.  
  
"In ten months," she whispered back.  
  
Jounouchi groaned. "This is taking a lot longer then I thought."  
  
It has been two months since they wished their friends Yugi Moto and Seiya a fond farewell. Jounouchi has been miserable ever since. Even though him and Honda were best buddies it could not replace the missing piece in his heart.  
  
Bakura, Anzu, and Honda also longed for Yugi's company. They had so many good times together and now its not the same when they go to Burger World or Amusement Parks.  
  
"Class," announced Mr.Botami. "I have a special announcement."  
  
Everyone turned his or her head towards the teacher.  
  
"Since one of our class mates, Yugi Moto, has gone to America for an exchange student program, our exchange student from America has finally arrived."  
  
The silent room burst into excited whispers.  
  
"I like you all to be on your best behavior and treat him like you treat your friends. And not like how Katsuya-san treats Hiroto-san when I am not present."  
  
Everyone looked at Jounouchi and snickered as he groaned and buried his face in his arms while mumbling "I am going to sleep". Mr.Botami softly laughed then coughed.  
  
"As I was saying, I'd like you to meet your new classmate from America. Please welcome Leonardo Forryst."  
  
Jounouchi only heard the last name of the new student. He didn't even bother to look up as he heard the exchange student's footsteps enter the room. His head perked up after hearing Anzu, Bakura, and Honda gasp.  
  
"Hello," said Leonardo in perfect English. "I am happy to meet you all and I'd like to get to know each and every one of you."  
  
Jounouchi's mouth dropped as he stared at Leonardo. Mr.Botami instructed Leo to take a seat beside Bakura. Leo nodded and smiled as he walked to his seat. The girls all looked at Leo with admiration and gitty looks on their faces. Leo flushed slightly and looked away.  
  
Jounouchi watched Leo all through class. He couldn't stop staring at him; he was incredibly handsome and reminded him of someone. Leo looked over at Jounouchi and smiled. Jounouchi looked away quickly and stared down at his textbook.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch Jounouchi leaped out of his seat and charged through the crowd of girls swarming around poor Leo; he was looking quite horrified and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Does America have many handsome guys like you?" asked one of the girls who giggled. "Do you have girlfriend back in America?"  
  
"Ummmm....." was all Leo could say.  
  
"Minako," cried one of the girls. "Don't hog him! Let us have a turn!"  
  
Jounouchi pushed through the crowd and grabbed Leo's arm. He freed him from the girls and ran out of the classroom with him.  
  
His friends watched Jounouchi run off with poor, confused, Leo and blinked. Honda rubbed the back of his head in confusion while Bakura and Anzu stared at the empty doorway. The girls, who were swarming around Leo, all threw dirty looks at the door Jounouchi used to help Leo escape.  
  
"I bet he is going to be using him for a punching bag," said one of the girls.  
  
"We shouldn't let him get away with it!" cried another.  
  
"Let's get him!"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
The group of girls marched out of the room. Jounouchi's friend lowered their heads and sighed.  
  
"Jounouchi's in for it now," said Anzu.  
  
"Yup," replied Honda.  
  
"Hey......." started Bakura. "Didn't you guys think it was weird that this new exchanged student looks exactly like angel Leo?"  
  
The three of them all began to ponder.  
  
"It is weird," said Anzu and Honda. "Must be a fluke."  
  
Then they all shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Jounouchi lead Leo towards an empty classroom and pulled him in. He sighed in relief and looked at Leo. Leo returned his glance.  
  
"Are all Japanese girls that scary?" he asked him.  
  
"They can be," replied Jounouchi. "Ummm.....sorry about dragging you out of there like that."  
  
Leo shrugged. "Meh, I don't think I would've survived. But thanks to you I will make it through the day."  
  
Jounouchi continued to look at him. "I didn't quite catch your name. I'd like to get to know you because..........I like Americans and find them interesting."  
  
Leo blinked a few times, then smiled softly. "Tell me your name first."  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi."  
  
"My name is Leonardo Forryst. But I am called Leo."  
  
Jounouchi fell into silence. He couldn't believe his ears. This young man resembled his first love, sounded like his first love, and even had the same name as his first love. Perhaps this was just a look alike of Leo........but either way, Jounouchi found him rather attractive and wanted to get to know him.  
  
"Please to meet you, Leo," said Jounouchi as he held out his hand. "It's strange but I feel as if I have known you all my life."  
  
"I feel the same way, Jounouchi." replied Leo as he took Jou's hand and softly squeezed it. "You remind me of someone."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Upper Earth ----------------  
  
It has now been five months since Yugi had come to live in Upper Earth. It was hard for Yugi; he wouldn't stop crying for his friends. But luckily, Seiya was always there to comfort him and this helped Yugi get used to Upper Earth. Right now Yugi is trying to study but Seiya wants his attention.  
  
"Seiya no," pleaded Yugi. "I can't, I have to study for my Middle Earth exam."  
  
Whenever Yugi tries to study for his Middle Earth entrance exam Seiya would always try to pry him away from his studies to have some "quality time" with him.  
  
"But that won't be for five months," Seiya softly whined. "Please Yugi, it's been so long."  
  
"What are you talking about? We did.........you know.......last night."  
  
"But there is more to it, Aibou."  
  
Seiya was kissing Yugi's neck and pleading him to put down the pencil and come to bed but Yugi was resisting him and sticking to his studies. Sadly, Seiya always wins when it comes to this.  
  
"What do you mean there is more to it?" asked Yugi, "You always say that."  
  
"If you put that damn pencil down before I break it in half I'll show you." teased Seiya.  
  
Before Yugi could protest, Seiya lifted him out of his chair. The pencil in Yugi's hand fell out and rolled down his desk. Seiya turned him in his arms and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Are you sure you rather study then be with me, Aibou?" Seiya whispered against his mouth.  
  
The tip of his tongue gently flickered against Yugi's mouth, causing Yugi to shiver. Seiya watched with a pleaded look as Yugi tilted his head up.  
  
"I.......ngh." moaned Yugi as he felt Seiya's hand was resting over his belt buckle and his finger teasing him between his legs.  
  
"Yam-" Seiya quickly kissed Yugi's mouth and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I should've told you my other name but it would've confused you. My real name is Seiya Yamuko, not Yami. Yami was my name when I used to be a Warui Angel. But I am no longer that and that is now in the past."  
  
Yugi looked up at him with flush cheeks and nodded his head. Seiya smiled and carried Yugi over to their bed. He laid Yugi down onto the bed and slid in beside him.  
  
"One of these days, I will fully resist you so I can study." teased Yugi. He giggled as Seiya tore off his shirt and tossed it away.  
  
"But will you succeed in resisting me?" he teased back as he removed his own shirt. "I can guarantee that you'll fail."  
  
Yugi couldn't help but look away and blush; he had seen Seiya naked many times but couldn't help being embarrassed.  
  
"Blushing again I see?" teased Seiya. "I swear that you'll turn into some kind of fruit if you keep that up."  
  
"I don't blush that much!" countered Yugi as his flaming cheeks brightened.  
  
"Oh really?" Seiya grinned evilly. "Then how come your cheeks just got redder?"  
  
Yugi sank into the mattress of the bed; whenever Seiya grinned like that Yugi knew he was in trouble.  
  
"I meant.to say........" started Yugi. "...........ummm.........well........."  
  
"Uh Uh, no take backs. Looks like I am going to have to prove you wrong, again."  
  
Seiya dipped his head down and flicked his tongue over Yugi's sensitive chest. Yugi threw his head back and gritted his teeth as he softly hissed. Seiya growled softly in respond as his mouth opened and captured Yugi's right peck.  
  
"Ugh..........Seiya....." groaned Yugi.  
  
Yugi's hands moved up until they finally latched onto the sheet of the pillow his head was resting on. His body arched and shivers ran up and down his spine when Seiya's tongue pressed and licked his sensitive nipple.  
  
Yugi softly panted and arched his hips when he felt Seiya's hand slide over his abdomen and into his white, robe pants. Seiya tore his mouth away from Yugi's hardened tip and move his hungry mouth over to the other one to give it the same treatment he did with the other one.  
  
"Seiya...........not there........." whimpered Yugi as his hips wiggled softly to avoid Seiya's invading hand.  
  
Seiya ignored him and his hand gently took hold of his erect manhood. Yugi cried out and clutched the pillow sheets tightly till his knuckles turned white.  
  
Seiya lifted his head up. "Not where, sweet Aibou? Here?" His hand moved in Yugi's pants and gently stroked his member.  
  
"Gods!" Yugi cried in pleasure. "Stop! Stop or I'll-" Yugi stopped himself and blushed. Seiya smiled and looked quite interested in what he was going to say.  
  
"You'll what, Aibou?" His movements did not stop; he knew what Yugi was referring to but he loves to tease him when it comes to sex.  
  
The first time Seiya touched Yugi there, Yugi released for the first time in a mere twenty seconds. Seiya realized then that Yugi is very sensitive and obviously didn't know about masturbation or sex. After a few times of touching him, the record of Yugi not climaxing was three minutes.  
  
Yugi's pants grew into soft moans and his gently ground himself into Seiya's hand. Seiya smiled and used two of his fingers to gently massage the tip of him. This caused Yugi to squeeze his eyes shut, and bite down on his bottom lip.  
  
"Oh god, not too much!" cried Yugi.  
  
"What's wrong?" whispered Seiya.  
  
"I want to............" Yugi started and blushed again. "With you........"  
  
Seiya finally stopped and looked Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes opened and he returned the glance while panting in pleasure. Seiya was looming over Yugi with a passionate look in his eyes. He removed his hand from Yugi's robe pants.  
  
"Yugi.........I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Seiya."  
  
"Touch me, Aibou."  
  
Yugi nodded and leaned up. Seiya sighed as he felt Yugi's lips gently brushing against his chest. He shivered and groaned when the tip of Yugi's tongue brushed down the line in the middle of his chest.  
  
"Yugi." He closed his eyes and moaned when Yugi placed his mouth over his bare nipple.  
  
Yugi gently suckled on Seiya's peck as his hand moved down and gently rested on the bulge in Seiya's white, robe pants. This caused Seiya to grunt and grip tightly onto the bed sheets.  
  
"Yu.............gi........." Seiya groaned out. "Gods..........just like that.........."  
  
He shut his eyes and his mouth opened slightly in pleasure as Yugi gently stroked him through his pants. Yugi smiled when he saw Seiya in pleasure and leaned up for a kiss.  
  
Seiya opened his eyes to see Yugi pleading him for a kiss. He groaned and closed his eyes as he engulfed Yugi's mouth with his own. Their lips gently clung to each other's as Seiya rested his body down on top of Yugi's. He groaned when Yugi moved his hand into his pants and gently pressed his hand against him. He returned the favor by doing the exact same movements that Yugi did.  
  
"Don't stop........" Seiya whispered to him as he gently thrust his hips against Yugi's hand.  
  
Yugi buried his face against the side of Seiya's neck as his hand gently encircled his member and softly stroked him.  
  
"Ah, god," groaned Seiya. "You are asking for it, Aibou."  
  
Yugi giggled and moved down so that his lips were pressing at Seiya's abdomen. Seiya sucked in his breath and shut his eyes tightly as he felt Yugi's mouth on him.  
  
"Ai-Aibou," growled Seiya as his hand clutched the bed sheets tightly. "You better stop now or you'll be in big trouble."  
  
Yugi did not stop his movements. Instead, he softly suckled and teased Seiya with his tongue. Seiya threw his head up and ground his teeth together in pleasure. He gently rested his chest onto the bed and lifted his hips slightly so that he wouldn't crush Yugi. His hands moved down and he locked his arms around Yugi's head to keep him there for a moment.  
  
Yugi loved it when Seiya defenseless from his touches, it makes him feel happy to know that his lover is getting pleasure from his mere touches and kisses.  
  
"Ugh, Yu-Yugi," Seiya moaned. "No more of that. You asked for it." He gripped onto Yugi's hair and gently pulled him back. He groaned when Yugi's mouth slid off him when he pulled him back.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi slid down between his legs and got off the bed before Seiya could grab him. Seiya turned his head and blinked as Yugi pulled on his shirt and started over to his desk.  
  
"I guess I should study now," said Yugi with a little smirk on his face. "You seem tired and weak at the moment so you should rest."  
  
The best thing about their relationship was teasing. Yugi found it hilarious when Seiya gets angry when he walks away from their love play; he just recently found out that it was funny to tease Seiya.  
  
Seiya on the other hand, hated it when Yugi got him highly aroused and walked away from him. Even though he hated it he'd never hurt or take Yugi by force (unless Yugi wanted him to).  
  
Just as Yugi sat down Seiya had flung himself off the bed and stormed over to Yugi. Yugi blinked and turned to face Seiya who was breathing harshly and not looking amused. His eyes were narrowed as he stared into Yugi's innocent eyes.  
  
"You're getting back on that bed NOW or by damned I'll take you on the desk!"  
  
Yugi squeaked as Seiya picked him up, literally ripped off his shirt, and tossed him back onto the bed. He landed softly on the bed and started to get up but Seiya jumped on top of him. They wrestled playfully; Yugi was trying to get up while Seiya pinned him down and chuckled.  
  
"I have warned you, Aibou," Seiya breathed out. "Now its time to pay the price."  
  
Yugi pretended to look horrified but giggled as Seiya tore off his pants and then his own. The playfulness in their eyes disappeared as Seiya gently lifted Yugi's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Yugi closed his eyes tightly as Seiya gently pressed himself against Yugi.  
  
"This won't hurt as much as the last time, Aibou. I promise."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and nodded.  
  
Seiya smiled and gently slide himself inside of Yugi. Yugi turned his head and sank his teeth into the pillow as he felt Seiya inside him. Seiya groaned and gently thrust himself all the way inside. Yugi gasped and released his hold on the pillow.  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
"Ugh.........Aibou."  
  
Seiya placed his hands near the sides of Yugi's neck and gently pressed himself into Yugi. Yugi moaned in response and threw his head back. He growled and leaned down to kiss Yugi's exposed throat as he pressed his hips forward and pulled back gently.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Ngh, no! Don't stop, Seiya!"  
  
Seiya gently sank his teeth into Yugi's throat as he picked up his thrusting pace. Yugi's hands moved and gently gripped onto Seiya's wrists for something to hold on to. Seiya quickly moved his hands away from Yugi's grip and then entwined them.  
  
"Do you want to finish in this position Aibou?" Seiya whispered against his neck. "Or do you want me to take you the other way?"  
  
"Oh please," pleaded Yugi. "The other position."  
  
Seiya nodded and gently pulled himself out of Yugi. He turned Yugi onto his stomach then lifted him up. Seiya sat down on the edge of his back with Yugi in his lap. He pulled Yugi closed to him so that Yugi's back was pressed against his chest. He thrust himself back into Yugi and continued on with his gentle rhythm.  
  
Yugi tilt his head up and softly panted as he felt the tip of Seiya rub against a g-spot inside of him. He rested his hands over Seiya's hands that were pressed against his chest and softly squeezed them. Seiya managed to smile as he moved his fingers to his aroused pecks.  
  
"Do you like this Aibou?" he whispered into Yugi's ear. His fingers gently circled Yugi's nipples till they were hard as pebbles and continued to thrust into him.  
  
"Mmmmm." Yugi moaned and nodded his head as his eyes closed.  
  
Seiya slid one of his hands down Yugi's chest and down his stomach. Yugi gasped as he felt his fingers gently wrap around him. Yugi moaned in pleasure.  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"I'm...........mmm...........getting there..........Aibou."  
  
"With me, please!"  
  
Seiya groaned and picked up his thrusting pace. He gently gripped and stroked Yugi's manhood as he gently pounded him hips into Yugi. Their breaths became rapid as they both felt their release building up.  
  
"I........I can't hold back!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Almost there.........." groaned Seiya.  
  
Seiya pulled Yugi closer to his body and pressed his face into the curve of his neck. He hissed softly and nipped Yugi's neck when he felt his body shake. He rocked Yugi back and forth against him to encourage his climax. Yugi felt the tip of Seiya rub against his g-spot and this drove him over the edge.  
  
"Oh god!" screamed Yugi as he reached his climax. "SEIYA!"  
  
"Yugi..!"  
  
Seiya groaned as he released inside of Yugi. This caused Yugi to cry out his name once again. Seiya's body shook violently after his release. He turned them so that they were away from the edge of the bed and collapsed. Yugi landed on the bed on his stomach while Seiya fell on top of him. They both softly panted in pleasure.  
  
"That..........was no different..........then the last." panted Yugi. "The only difference is that it felt better then the last time."  
  
Seiya chuckled. "That was the point Aibou."  
  
Seiya slide off of Yugi and pulled a white comforter over them. Yugi turned and cuddled into his arms as Seiya laid on his back and looked up at the wall.  
  
"Seiya?" whispered Yugi.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you think all my friends are doing well without me?"  
  
Seiya pondered for a moment for the right words to say. Yugi looked up at him and waited.  
  
"I am pretty sure they miss you terribly but are being patient," said Seiya. "I can't really answer that question since I have haven't seen them for five months. Time has flown and soon it will be the day of the FireFly Festival. I cannot wait for that day to come, it's become my favorite holiday."  
  
"Mine too, Seiya."  
  
Seiya turned onto his side and held Yugi close as Yugi snuggled against his warm body. They both sighed contentedly.  
  
"I love you, Yugi Moto. I have for many years and always will."  
  
"And I love you, Seiya. You have made me so very happy."  
  
"Sleep now, it's late. We have a meeting tomorrow and if we miss it Raziel will kill us both for sleeping in."  
  
Yugi giggled and Seiya chuckled softly. Yugi rested his head under Seiya's chin and closed his eyes. Seiya held him close and closed his eyes as well.  
  
'This is the life I always wanted.' he thought to himself. 'I dreamt of having a little angel in my arms. Now here I am, in the arms of an angel. My Aibou's arms."  
  
He softly yawned and fell into a gentle sleep with his angel held protectively against his body. The only sound in the room was the gentle wind waving the light blue curtains like blue ocean waves. This, was the boy's piece of heaven that they have always wanted. This was their time when it was just the two of them and no one else. Just them alone.......  
  
End of In The Arms of an Angel  
  
  
  
**Sadly, this is the final chapter of "In the Arms of an Angel". But do no fret! I swear to make a squeal with new dangers, love interests, and new enemies! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**  
  
**Note: When Leo died his soul was transferred into another boy (whom was a baby in his mother's womb) and became an American version of Leo. Leo's spirit was brought to heaven and he became an angel so that he could get revenge on Cerius. So technically, the Leo Jounouchi just met in this chapter is sort of the real Leo but not the angelic one. I hope this doesn't confuse you ^^'. Also, I screwed up on Chapter 2. Please go to the part when Leo and Seiya encounter and see if you can notice the change I made.  
  
I am going to try to write a one shot fic of Leo and Jounouchi becoming lovers (Perhaps on Valentines Day). Be sure to watch out for that and I will be posting the prequel of this fic very soon. Once again, thanks for reading!**  
  
Kitty-Ryuuichi 


End file.
